Not Alone
by Katherine997
Summary: Samantha Forbes Tyler, but everyone call her Sam. She lost her parents when she was a baby; Her mother died giving birth to her and her father died when she was six months old. After her grandmother died, she got adopted by her Aunt, Jackie Tyler, that came to NY from London to take her. She was 17 when she meet a mysterious man; The Doctor.
1. 1-1 Sam

I groaned, slamming my hand on my alarm clock to make it stop ringing. I turned to my side in my bed, hoping to get a little more sleep.

"Sammy." I groaned, pulling my blanket over my head when I heard my cousin, Rose's voice. I heard my door open, "Sam, wake up. It's 7:30."

"Five more minutes," I muttered.

She let out a sigh before my blanket was pulled away from my head, I opened my eyes a little and Rose smiled a little at me, "Wake up, sleepy head. We have work to go to."

"Oh come on," I whined as she dropped my blanket over my head.

She giggled as I heard her walking out of my room, leaving the door open. "Wake up."

I let out a sigh, pulling my blanket off, "I'm up. I'm up," I said and got up from my bed before starting to get ready for my work.

My name is Samantha Forbes Tyler. But I prefer Sam instead. My parents were Neal and Katy Forbes and they both passed away when I was a baby so I didn't knew them. But I did heard about them a lot from my granny and from my Mom's sister, Aunt Jackie. I lived with my granny until I was six years old and then she passed away from old age. Luckily, instead going to orphanage, Aunt Jackie and Uncle Pete took me in.

"I'm going," Rose called. "See you later."

"Bye," I called before I heard the front door closing. I walked out of my bedroom, dressed and I walked to the kitchen to see Aunt Jackie talking in the phone.

"Okay, sweetie. See you tonight," Aunt Jackie said before hanging up. She looked up to see me walking in and smiled, "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, Aunt Jackie," I said. "Where's Uncle Pete?"

"He left early to work today," She replied as I grabbed my bag.

"Okay. I'll be off to work," I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, take this," Aunt Jackie said, putting a bag inside my bag. "Don't forget to eat."

I smirked, "I never do that."

She gave me a look, "Don't try to fool me, young lady."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Thank you," I said before giving her another kiss on the cheek and then walking out of the door, "Bye."

"Have a good day," She called. I walked out of the building and took the bus.

... ...

I spend most of the time at work, the sun was starting to go down and my work was about to be done. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Uncle Pete. I smiled as I answered, "Hey, Uncle."

" _Hey, kiddo_ ," He said. " _You about to_ _finish_ _work?_ "

"I'm almost done," I replied.

" _You want me to pick you up?_ " He asked.

I shook my head, "No, it cool. I'll go on the bus, you should head home," I replied.

 _This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you_

"You heard that?" I said with a smirk.

" _Yeah_ ," He said, letting out a laugh. " _See you soon_."

"Okay, bye," I said.

" _Bye_ ," He said before hanging up. I placed my phone back into my pocket before heading to the back to grab my bag.

I headed to the main doors with some of the staff but then the guard shook a clear plastic bag in front of me. It was for Wilson. I sighed, taking the bag and walked back to the elevator to head down to the basement.

I waited until the elevator stop at the floor and then it opened so I stepped outside. The floor was quiet and I looked left and right. "Wilson?" I called, my voice echoed in the hall. "Hey Wilson, I've got the lottery money." I walked up to Wilson's door and started knocking on it. "Wilson, are you there? I can't stay long they're closing the shop."

I waited a moment before knocking again, "Wilson, hello? Come on." I suddenly heard something behind me so I turned my head to the direction. "Hello, Wilson, it's Sam," I said and started walking down the hall. "Hello? Wilson?" I walked up to the next door and opened it, stepping into the other room.

When I stepped in, I turned on the lights and saw all the mannequins at each side. "Wilson?" I called again and walked down the room and called once again, "Wilson?"

Then, I heard something closed behind me so I turned around to see the door I walked in from was closed. I rushed to the closed door and tried to open it but it was locked. There was a banging sound and I turned my head. "Is that someone here?" I shouted. I slowly began walking away from the door. "Who is there?"

I heard a squeaking sound and turned around to see a mannequin was moving. It looked at me and it started walking towards me. "Yeah, you got me. Ha ha, very funny," I said as I started backing away as the mannequin kept walking toward me.

"Yeah, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" I asked. More mannequins began walking towards me and I kept backing up until I reached a wall. I shook my head, frowning as they kept coming.

Just as a mannequin began raising it's hand, I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over and saw a man, "Run." With that he dragged me through the basement as the mannequins began following us.

We reached an elevator just as a mannequin reached it's hand out. The man had started tugging on the mannequins arm which then was pulled off of the mannequin and the elevator doors closed. "You pulled his arm off," I pointed out in disbelief.

"Yes," The man said and he tossed the arm to me and I caught it quickly. "Plastic."

I shook my head and looked at him, "Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they, students? Is this a student thing or what?" I asked.

"Why would they be students?" The man asked with a frown.

"I-I don't know," I replied.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" He asked.

"Well, um, to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," I explained.

The man looked at me, "That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks," I said.

"They're not students," He said.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police," I informed.

"Who's Wilson?" He asked.

"Chief electrician," I stated.

"Wilson's dead," He said before the elevator's door opened and he walked out.

I looked at him walking away with my jaw dropped and I followed him, "That's not funny. That's sick."

"Hold on. Mind your eyes," He said as he pushed me back. There was a noise and then a tiny explosion.

"Who are you? Who are they?" I asked. I started to follow the man again, "I asked who are they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," The man explained. He held up something that I didn't recognize. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He pushed me out of the room and closed the door. I stared at it before he opened it again. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

I hesitated, "Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," He said with a smile. "Run for your life." With that said, he closed the door again.

I started running along the sidewalk, keeping in looking back as I did. I waited for some cars to pass by before crossing the street. I looked back at the building before seeing it explode. I stared in shock before turning around and running back home with the mannequin's arm.

As soon as I got home, I was attacked by a tight hug which I returned. "Thank god," Rose said before we pulled away. "Are you okay? What happened? Your shop is in the telly."

"I'm fine," I assured. "Really." Uncle Pete rushed over and hugged me.

"Mum, she's here!" Rose called.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you answered your phone?" Uncle Pete asked as we broke the hug.

Aunt Jackie rushed over, "Oh thank god," She said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Wait, is it already on the news?" I asked before we pulled away.

"Yes," Rose said before grabbing my hand and pulling me with her to the living room. I sat down on the couch with Uncle Pete as we watched the news.

"How did the explosion happened?" Uncle Pete asked.

"I-I don't know," I muttered and let out a sigh. "I was out when it happened."

"Thank god for that," Aunt Jackie breathed out, sitting beside me.

"I'll go get you a cup of tea," Rose said before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Uncle Pete looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding a little. "I mean, I'm a little shaking up but . . . I'm fine."

"There was a body found," Aunt Jackie said as she got up. "A man name Wilson."

I let out a sigh, shaking my head and bit my lower lip as I looked down, "He was a good man." Rose walked back in and handed me the cup of tea as Uncle Pete got up and Rose sat beside me.

There was a knock on the front door before it opened wide and then closed. "Hey, where's she?" It was my best friend and Rose's boyfriend, Mickey Smith. He looked at me, "I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything." He sat on my other side, "I can't believe that your shop went up. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine," I assured as Aunt Jackie walked to her bedroom.

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"What was it though? What caused it?" He asked.

"I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything," I said.

"What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah," Mickey said as he took the tea from me and put it down on the table. "That's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger. Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you, Rose and me. My treat. How about it?"

"Is there a match on?" I asked.

"No, I'm just thinking about my best friend," Mickey said.

"There's a match on, ain't there," Rose said and we both looked at Uncle Pete.

He nodded a little, shrugging, "There is a match on." With that he walked out.

We smirked, looking back at Mickey, "That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes," Mickey said.

"Go on, then," I said. Mickey hesitated and he looked at Rose.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Go, she's be fine."

I nodded, giving him a smile, "Go. Get rid of that." I showed him the arm of the mannequin.

"Bye," Mickey said and kiss Rose's lips.

"Bye," Rose said as he grabbed the arm.

He gave me a quick hug, "Bye, Sammy," He said.

"Bye," I said before he walked out.


	2. 1-2 An Alien?

I let out a sigh as my alarm clock rang, so I slammed my hand to stop it. I set up as I heard my Aunt calling, "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to."

I plopped back down on my bed but didn't feel like going back to sleep so I got up and got dressed. I walked out of my room to see Uncle Pete talking with Aunt Jackie as he fixed his tie, "She need some time to recover from what happen last night," He said. "Give her some time before dropping it on her."

They both turned to me and Uncle Pete gave me a smile, "Hey, sweetheart," He said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Rose went to work, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Aunt Jackie replied.

"Well, I'm off to work," Uncle Pete said and then turned to me, "Stay home. Rest, okay?"

I smiled and nodded before he gave me a kiss on my forehead again and then kissed Aunt Jackie on her lips before walking out. "Bye, Uncle Pete," I said.

"See you later," He called before the door closed.

"I'll go eat," I told Aunt Jackie before walking to the kitchen. I made a sandwich and sat down on the dinner table, eating.

Aunt Jackie walked in and sat down beside me, "You know, there's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Oh, great. The butchers."

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces," She said as she got up and walked out, "And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim."

I shook my head before continued to eat. I frowned when I heard some noises at the front door. "Aunt Jackie, you said that you told Uncle Pete to nail that cat flap down," I said as I walked to the door.

"I did," Aunt Jackie called. "I saw him doing it."

"It doesn't look like it," I muttered before I kneeled down and picked up a nail. The cat door moved and I jumped slightly. I lifted the cat door and froze when I saw it was the man, The Doctor. I quickly got up and opened the door.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here," I stated.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asked.

"Maybe because I do," I replied, giving him a look. "I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

He pulled out the thing I saw yesterday. It was glowing blue and it made a weird sound. "I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He asked as he touched my head. "No, bonehead. Bye, then."

Just as The Doctor was about to leave, I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. "Who is it?" Aunt Jackie asked.

I walked over my Aunt's room, "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." I walked into the living room and The Doctor followed. "Don't mind the mess. Do you want coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk," He replied.

I walked into the kitchen and started on the coffee. "We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us. I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. They said on the news they'd found a body," I said. "So if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you to explain everything."

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asked.

"Well not now. My Aunt forgets to let her in all the time so we don't let her out anymore. That's why we had the cat door nailed down but she's not actually here right now," I explained.

I finished with the coffee and brought the two cups to the living room. I frowned when I saw the mannequin arm that I asked Mickey to throw it out, around The Doctor's neck. "I thought I told Mickey to throw that out," I said as I put the cups down.

Suddenly, the arm was off of The Doctor and got a hold of my face. I started to pull it off but it didn't work. I felt someone was trying to pull the arm from me but all of a sudden we both fall.

I got up and tried to pull the mannequin arm off. The Doctor managed to get it off and hold the glowing blue thing in front of it. He made the arm stop moving and he let out a sigh, "It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless," He said and he threw the arm to me.

"Do you think?" I snapped and hit him with it.

"Ow," He whined.

He got up, grabbing the arm before walking out of the apartment and I followed him, "You can't just go wandering off," I complained.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, wandering off. See you," The Doctor said.

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill me," I said.

"I'm taking it for observation," He said.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on," I said.

"Nothing's going on," He said.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking," I said.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked.

"Well, yes," I said.

The Doctor shook his head. "Doesn't work."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I told you," He said. "The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor," He replied.

" _The Doctor_?" I asked. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," He said, shrugging.

"Come on, you can tell me," I said. "I've seen enough." I tilted my head. "Are you the police?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong?" I asked. "How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

He scoffed. "Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me," I stated.

"It was after _me_ , not you," He said. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met me."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around _you_ ," I said.

"Sort of, yeah," He said.

"You're full of it," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one," He replied.

"What, so you're on your own?" I asked.

"Well, who else is there?" He asked. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch TV, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

I reached over and grabbed the mannequin arm from his hand. "Start from the beginning," I said. "I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead," The Doctor explained.

"So that's radio control?" I asked.

"For control," He answered.

"Who's controlling it, then?" I asked.

"Long story," He said.

"But what's it all for?" I asked. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" We both laughed.

"No," He said. "It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No," I said as we stopped walking.

"But you're still listening," He noted.

"Really, though, Doctor," I said. "Tell me, who are you?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He took my hand in his, "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." The Doctor let go of my hand and he looked at me. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Samantha Forbes Tyler." He took the mannequin arm from my hand. "Go home."

He walked away from me and I watched as he walked off. I turned back around, biting my lower lip as I started walking back home. But then, I heard a sound and I turned around before running back to the spot I was before.

I got back there and noticed that The Doctor was gone as well as the blue police box that was on the street. I frowned, looking around before walking back home.

I went to my bedroom and went to my computer, sitting on my desk. I went to the internet, I typed up Doctor and searched. Nothing.

I added on living plastic but there was just a whole bunch of plastic surgery links. I typed in Doctor Blue Box. The first link caught my eyes so I clicked on it. On the website, it had a picture of The Doctor. Under the picture is said;

 ** _Have you seen this man? Contact Clive._**

I stared at the picture for a moment before biting my lower lip in thoughts.

 _Should I call him?_

... ...

After thinking about it; I decided to talk with Clive and I called him. We agreed to met and I called Mickey, asking him if he could drive me to Clive's house.

So Mickey drove me to Clive's house and parked on the front street. "You're not coming in. He's not going to going to hit on me. He's got a wife and kids," I informed.

"Yeah, who told you that?" Mickey asked. "He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic would say."

I shook my head and climbed out of the car. Even if I love Mickey since he's my best friend and as a big brother, he could be acting like a very overprotective one.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. After a moment, a young boy opened the door. "Hey, I've come to see Clive," I informed.

"Dad!" The boy called before walking away.

Clive walked to the door. "Hello. You must be Sam."

"Yeah, hi. We need to be quick. My friend is waiting in the car. He thinks you going to hit on me or something, he's like a very overprotective brother," I explained.

"Oh, he doesn't need to worry about that. Please come in," Clive said and I stepped into the house. We went into the shed as he spoke, "A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

I looked behind me and saw The Doctor on the computer screen. "Yeah," I said.

"Tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced," Clive said and then he pulled out a photo. "This is the original photo." I stared at it in shock; It was a photo taken the same day as the assassination of president John F. Kennedy.

"It has to be his father or something," I said.

"Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend," Clive said as he showed me another photo. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are." He grabbed another photo. "1883. Another Doctor and the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Death. If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Sam, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger," Clive said. "The Doctor's making house calls, then God help you."

"But who is he? Who do you think he is?" I asked.

"I think he's the same man," He said. "I think he's immortal. I think . . . He's an alien from another world."


	3. 1-3 Come With Me

After thanking Clive, I went back to the car where Mickey was still waiting for me. I climbed into the passenger seat, "All right, I'm back and he never even laid a hand on me," I said and let out a sigh. "I'm hungry, how do you feel about pizza?"

"Pizza," Mickey repeated.

"Maybe Chinese even," I said, looking out the window.

"Pizza," He repeated.

"Alright pizza it is then," I gave in and Mickey started driving.

... ...

Mickey and I got to a restaurant and set on a table, deciding on food. "What do you think is good? What do you think I should eat?" I asked, looking at the menu.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey asked all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him with a frown.

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?" Mickey asked.

"No," I lied.

"Come on," He said.

"Sort of," I muttered.

"What was he doing there?" He asked.

"I'm not going to talk about him. Listen I know it sounds daft, but I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous," I said.

"You can trust me, Sam, Sammy, Sammy. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Sammy. Because that's all I really want to do, Sam, Sammy, Sammy, Sam," He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frowning.

"Your champagne," A waiter said.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked and he grabbed my hand.

"Madam, your champagne," The waiter said again.

"It's not ours," I said. "Mickey, what is it? What are you talking about?"

"I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?" Mickey asked.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The waiter asked.

"Look, we didn't order -" Mickey stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up at the waiter. "Ah. Gotcha."

I looked up to see that the waiter was The Doctor. He started shaking the champagne, "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the beautiful friendship you guys have. On the house," The Doctor said and opened the champagne and the cork shot into Mickey's head. I jumped as he spit it out.

"Anyway," Mickey said then he got up and his hands into what almost looked like flat spatulas. I screamed as I got up from my seat. The Doctor ran over and grabbed Mickey. He began tugging on Mickey's head and pulled it off. The rest of the customers scream.

"Don't think that's going to stop me," Mickey's plastic head said. Mickey's headless body got up and I pulled down the fire alarm.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I said and everyone started to ran.

The Doctor and I ran out of the restaurant and into the alley and kept on running. The Doctor shut the door but I kept on running into a closed gate. I turned to him, "Open the gate! Use that tube thing."

"Sonic Screwdriver," The Doctor said.

"Well use it!" I demanded.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here," He said as he walked towards the blue police box. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box," I snapped but he didn't answered. The banging from the door behind me continued. I groaned, running back to the gate and tried to open it again. I gave up and ran into the police box but froze when I looked inside it.

I walked back out, looking at the police box and then walked around it and observed it. But it looked small. How can it be -

My thoughts were interrupted by the iron restaurant door was starting to break so I ran back into the police box. "It's going to follow us," I said as I closed the door.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute," The Doctor explained as I looked around. I really couldn't believe that a small, blue police box could be so huge on the inside. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source," He explained and turned to me. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

"The inside's bigger than the outside," I said.

"Yes," He said.

"Is it . . . alien?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"Are you alien?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied. "Is that all right?"

I swallowed, nodding slowly, "Yeah."

"It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," The Doctor explained.

I nodded in response with tears in my eyes, "Did they kill him?" I asked and he looked at me in confusion. "Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that," He said.

"He's my best friend and my cousin's boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think?" I asked before looking behind him at the head that was starting to melt. "And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" The Doctor repeated and he turned around to see the head was melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no."

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Following the signal," The Doctor said and the TARDIS started shaking. "Almost there. Almost there. Here we go." The TARDIS stopped shaking and The Doctor ran to the door.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe," I said before following him out and I froze, noticing that the location was different.

"I lost the signal, I got so close," He said.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" I asked.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand," He said.

"What about that headless thing?" I asked. "It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" He asked.

"Now I'll have to tell Rose," I said. The Doctor turned around and looked at me, frowning. "Mickey. I'll have to tell Rose that her boyfriend is dead. You forgot him again. You're right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey," He started.

"He's not a kid," I snapped.

"It's because I'm busy saving the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" He said.

"All right!?" I snapped.

"Yes, it is," The Doctor said.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" I asked with a frown.

"Lots of planets have a north," He said.

"What's a police public call box?" I asked.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s," He informed and smiled. "It's a disguise."

I let out a scoff, smiling a little bit as I shook my head slightly. "And this living plastic - What's it got against us?"

"Nothing," The Doctor said. "It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner."

"Any way of stopping it?" I asked.

"Anti-plastic," The Doctor said as he held up a vile. "Of coarse I got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what?" I asked.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal," He replied.

"What's it look like?" I asked with a frown.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible," The Doctor said. I looked at the Ferris wheel as his back facing it. "What?" I nodded my head for him to turn around. The Doctor looked behind himself. "What?" He faced me again. I tilted my head to the side and nodded. He looked behind himself again. "What is it? What? Oh." I smiled, finally making him get it and he turned back to me, smiling, "Fantastic."

We started to ran to the Ferris Wheel, holding hands. We got down the stairs and we stopped. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables," The Doctor listed. "We've found the transmitter now the Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

I looked around and then ran to a railing and looked down. "What about down here?"

He ran over to me and we both looked down there, there was something that looked like a metal vent. "Looks good to me." We ran down to it and The Doctor opened it. He stepped in first and then I followed. He opened a door and we went in the other room. "There it is. The Consciousness. A living plastic creature," He said.

"Okay, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," I said.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance," He said and then rushed down towards the Consciousness. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Consciousness responded. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

I looked around before spotting Mickey, "Oh god," I said and ran towards him. "Mickey, it's me. It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid. Sam, it can talk," Mickey said, grabbing my arms tightly.

"Doctor, they kept him alive," I informed.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy," The Doctor said.

"You knew that and you never said anything?" I asked.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you," The Doctor said and went closer to the Consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" A face formed on the Consciousness. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" A sort of face formed in the Consciousness. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The Consciousness moved it's head. "I am talking!" The Consciousness settled. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

Two mannequins began walking to The Doctor. "Doctor, look out!" I yelled. The mannequins grabbed The Doctor and one of them took out the anti-plastic.

"That was just insurance," The Doctor said. "I wasn't going to use it." The Consciousness made another sound. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The Consciousness made a high squeal and the TARDIS appeared behind two doors. "Yes, that's my ship." The Consciousness spoke again. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them." The Consciousness began moving out of control.

"What's it doing?" I asked.

"It's the TARDIS," The Doctor told me. "Just get out Samantha."

I pulled out my phone and called Aunt Jackie. "Aunt Jackie," I said as soon as she picked up the phone.

" _Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone_ ," Aunt Jackie said.

"Where are you? Are you with Rose and Uncle Pete?" I asked.

" _Pete at work. Rose and I in town_ ," Aunt Jackie said.

"Go home. Just go home right now," I said.

" _Sweetheart, you're breaking up. Listen, we're just going to do a bit of late night shopping. We'll see you later_ ," Aunt Jackie said and then hang up.

"Aunt Jackie! Jackie!" I said and groaned.

There was a giant spark of electricity, "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor said.

"It's the end of the world," I whispered.

"Get out, Samantha! Just get out! Run!" He said.

Mickey and I ran to where the stairs were but it was gone. "The stairs are gone," I said and Mickey and I ran to the TARDIS but couldn't get it open. "I don't have the key."

"We're gonna die!" Mickey yelled.

I looked around before staring at The Doctor, who was struggling and my friend gripping my tight and screamed.

The Doctor looked at me, it was like as a final goodbye. I shook my head, standing up and The Doctor looked back at me. "Just leave him, Sam!" Mickey yelled but I kept staring at him. "Leave him!"

"I can't!" I yelled and ran towards an ax.

I broke of part of a chain and grabbed onto it. I swung from it and knocked one of the mannequins into the Consciousness and then the other one along with the anti-plastic.

I swung back towards The Doctor and he caught me. "Now we're in trouble," The Doctor said and we began to run toward the TARDIS, where Mickey was holding on for dear life. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS then the three of us went in.

Mickey stared in shock while the TARDIS shook before stopping. "Is it safe?" I asked.

"It is now," The Doctor said with a smile. I gave a small nod before walking out of the TARDIS with Mickey.

I pulled out my phone and called Aunt Jackie. She picked it up, " _Sam, don't go out of the house. It's not safe. There's all of these things and they were shooting and they_."

I smiled and shook my head before hanging up. _Yep, they fine._ I walked over to Mickey, who was whimpering as he pointed at The Doctor, who was leaning against the doorway of the TARDIS with his arms crossed across his chest.

I looked at The Doctor and he smiled, "Nestene Consciousness? Easy," He said, snapping his fingers.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," I said with a small smirk.

"Yes, I would. Thank you," The Doctor said and my smirk turned to smile. "Right then, I'll be off." My smile fell slowly. "Unless, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't," Mickey told me. "He's an alien. He's a thing."

"He's not invited," The Doctor told me, pointing at Mickey. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" I asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, nodding.

Before I could answer, Mickey hugged me by the leg. "Yeah, I can't. I've um - I've got to go and find my family and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so," I said, letting out a small fake chuckle.

The Doctor gave a small nod, "Okay. See you around."

I looked at him and smiled slightly but it was fake. The Doctor stepped back in and closed the door to the TARDIS. As the TARDIS engine started, I felt a sick feeling like I might have made the wrong choice but I couldn't take it back. Then, in front of my eyes, the TARIDS disappeared.

"Thank you, thank you, Sammy," Mickey said.

I let out a breath, "Come on, let's go," I said, helping Mickey up to his feet. We started walking away but I turned around slightly one final time but The Doctor and his TARDIS weren't there.

I fought back tears as I turned back around and started walking away with Mickey again. But then we stopped and turned around when we heard noises. The TARDIS came back and The Doctor's head popped out, "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"

He went back inside but left the door opened. I smiled and then looked at Mickey. "Thank you and look after Rose and her parents," I said before giving him a quick hug and then ran to the TARDIS, ignoring Mickey's calls.

I shut the door behind me and looked at The Doctor with a smile. He smiled back before setting the TARDIS to fly.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Samantha Forbes. Tell me where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked. "Forwards," I said. The Doctor flicked a few switches, "How far?" He asked. "Um, 100 years," I said.

The TARDIS started moving and then stepped, "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the 22nd century," The Doctor said. "You're kidding," I said. "That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" He asked. I shrugged, "Fine by me."

He started the TARDIS again, "100,000 years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire," He said.

"You think you're so impressive," I said with a smirk. "I am so impressive," The Doctor said, pouting. "You wish," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Right then, you asked for it," He said, smiling. "I know exactly where to go."

I smiled as he started the TARDIS yet again and then it stopped. "Where are we?" I asked. The Doctor motioned towards the door. I looked at the door and turned back to him with a smile, "What? What's out there?"

He continued to point at the door and I gave it with a smile before walking towards the door and opened it. I looked around, we were in a room that had a big window to look outside. I walked down the little bit of steps that we had and looked out the window. Outside was Earth.

I felt The Doctor beside me, "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future." I watched as outside the sun explode. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world," The Doctor said and I looked at him in surprise.

 _Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty_ _nine_

We walked along a hallway as we heard a female voice. I turned to The Doctor, "When it says guests, does that mean people?" I asked. "Depends what you mean by people," He said. "I mean _people_. What do you mean?" I asked. "Aliens," He said. "What are they doing on board this spaceship?" I asked.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck," He replied. "What for?" I asked. "Well, the great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn," He replied as he was scanning something with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Why?" I asked. "Fun," He replied before the doors opened to another room that was larger then the room that we were and we walked in.

"But . . . How can watching a living planet blow up be fun? They really built this just to watch the Earth blow up? Wouldn't this place blow up as well?" I asked. "Look over there. Gravity satellites holding back the sun," The Doctor explained.

"How long is this going to go on for?" I asked. "About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted," He said. "Is that why we're here?" I asked with a smile, "I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up," The Doctor said and my smile fell. "But what about the people?" I asked with a frown. "It's empty. They're all gone. No one left," He explained. "So it's just me," I said sadly.

"Who the hell are you?" A male voice asked. We turned around and saw an alien with blue skin. "Oh, that's nice, thanks," The Doctor said. "But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now," The blue alien said.

"We're guests. Look, we've got an invitation," The Doctor said as he held up a piece of paper. "The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Samantha Forbes Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?"

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy," The blue alien said and he walked away. "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time," The Doctor explained to me but all I could think about was - "He's blue," I said.

"Yeah," The Doctor said. The blue alien finished making an announcement and the guards got into place. All the guests started coming into place and it was like a weird dream to me. Each guest kept walking up to me and The Doctor giving gifts, while The Doctor kept giving the gift of breath from his lungs.

The last guest was apparently the most important guest, the last human but she looked like a trampoline. Her name was Cassandra O'Brian. I stared at her in shock, I didn't even think it was possible for a human to look that way. She had a lot of plastic surgery. "Truly, I am the last Human," Cassandra said. As Cassandra talk, I walked closer to her and walked around her. I shook my head, I just couldn't believe my eyes.

I looked around at all the aliens as a song was playing before walking out of the room. I walked into another room and headed to a window and watched as my home was practically being barbecued. I let out a breath before turning around and saw another blue alien. "Um, sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?" I asked.

"You have to give me permission to talk," The alien said, hesitating. "You have permission to talk to me," I said, giving her a small smile. "Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. You're allowed anywhere," The alien said. "What's your name?" I asked with a smile. "Raffalo," The alien said. "Raffalo?" I repeated, hoping I said it right.

"Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water," Raffalo said.

"So, you're a plumber?" I asked. "That's right, miss," She confirmed. "You still have plumbers," I said. "I hope so, else I'm out of a job," She said and I smiled.

"Where are you from?" I asked. "Crespallion," Raffalo replied. "Is it a planet?" I asked. "No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six," She explained. "And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay. I um, far away from home. I just sort of hitched a ride with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it," I said.

"Thank you, miss. And thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate," Raffalo said. I smiled, "You're welcome. See you later," I said and walked away.

I went back where the big window was and the TARDIS was. I sat down on the stairs, tossing the metal bell that me and The Doctor got earlier and I sighed before putting it down. "Sam? Are you in there?" I hear The Doctor's voice. He walked in, "There you are." He sat down next to me, "What do you think, then?"

"Great. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. You look at 'em and they're . . . alien," I said and The Doctor smiled, "Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," He comment. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Of course," He said. "Where are you from?" I asked. "All over the place," He replied.

"They all speak English," I pointed out and The Doctor grinned. "No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates," He explained.

"So, it's inside my brain?" I asked. "Well, in a good way," He assured. "Who are you, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" I asked. "I'm just the Doctor," He said. "From what planet?" I asked. "It's not as if you'll know where it is," He said.

"Where are you from?" I asked. "What does it matter?" He asked. "This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."

"Yeah, but I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me," I said. The Doctor got up and walked closer to the window with his arms crossed across his chest.

 _Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes_

I let out a small sigh before getting up and then I walked up to The Doctor. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "It's just . . . It's just strange to be here." He looked at me and I pulled out my phone. I checked for a signal and I signed softly when I didn't find one. "There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit. Can't call my Aunt or Uncle or my cousin, Rose."

The Doctor looked at me in confusion, "Why them?" He asked as I looked back at him. "Because I have only them," I replied. "My parents died when I was a baby. So they are the only family I have left."

He grabbed my phone, "Tell you what. Just a bit of jiggery pokery," He said. "Is that a technical term. Jiggery pokery?" I asked with a small smile. "Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" He asked. "No," I replied, shaking my head.

He adjusted my phone and then give it back to me. "There you go," He said. I frowned at him before turning my phone on and saw the contact labeled ' **Rose** '. I quickly dialed the number.

After a few rings the phone was picked up. " _Hello?_ " Rose said. "Rose?" I breathed out. " _Hi Sammy, what's wrong?_ " She asked. "Nothing. Are you, Uncle Pete and Aunt Jackie all right?" I asked. " _Yeah. Why?_ " She asked.

"No reason. Hey um, what day is it?" I asked. " _Wednesday, all day_ ," She said. "I was just calling because I might be late home. Tell your Mom and Dad," I said. " _Sammy, are you okay? Is something wrong?_ " She asked in concern. I smiled, "I'm fine. Top of the world," I joked, letting out a small chuckle.

" _Okay. I need to go back to work, so see you later_ ," Rose said. "Okay, love you," I said. " _Love you too_ ," She said and hang up.

"If you think that's amazing, you want to see the bill," The Doctor said as I stared at my phone screen. "That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, Rose's dead," I said sadly.

"Well . . ." He trailed off. Suddenly, the ship shook for a moment before it stopped. "Was that supposed to happen?" I asked. "No," He replied with a frown. "It wasn't."

 _Honoured_ _guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you._


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and I went back to the room with all the guest. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that," The Doctor said and he touched the scanner.

"What do you think, Jabe?" He asked, turning to a female guest that look like a tree. "Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me," Jabe said. "Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife," Jabe said, nodding to me. "She's not my wife," The Doctor said. "Partner?" She asked. "Nope," He said.

"Okay, I'm just going to straighten this out; We're just friends. We're not romantically involved in any way," I said and The Doctor nodded in agreement. "So tell you what, you two go pollinate and I'm going to catch up with the family."

With that I walked away and towards Cassandra. I glanced over my shoulder at Jabe and The Doctor to see them walking away. I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I turned back to walk towards Cassandra.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there," Cassandra said. I gave her a look of confusion and then looked back at the window.

"Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun," She said. "What happened to everyone else? The human race?" I asked. "They say mankind has touched every star in the sky," She said. "So, you're not the last human," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I am the last pure human. The others mingled," She said.

"So you stayed behind," I said. "I kept myself pure," She said. "How many operations have you had?" I asked. "Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached," She said. "Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Sammy. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

"I'd rather die," I said. "Honestly, it doesn't hurt," She said. "No, I mean it. I would rather die," I said. "Oh, well. What do you know," She said.

I gave her a look, "I was born on that planet, and so was my Mom, and so was my Dad, my Aunt, my Uncle and my cousin, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cause you're not human, Cassandra. I'm sorry, but you not. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You were a human _once_. But now you're just skin. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking," I said and with that I walked away.

I looked around for The Doctor but decided to just go back to the big room where the TARDIS need to be. I went back to the hallway and spotted the hooded men coming towards me. I nodded to them before walking pass them but suddenly, something hit me at the back and I faded into darkness.

... ...

I groaned, opening my eyes as I placed my hand on the back on my head. I was at the big room but it was getting brighter and the room started to shake. I got up and rushed to the door to get out but it was locked. "No, no," I said before banging on the door. "Let me out! Let me out!"

 _Sun filter descending._

"Let me out! Let me out! Doctor!" I screamed. "Anyone in there?" I heard The Doctor's voice. "Let me out!" I said. "Well, it would be you," He said. "Open the door!" I said. "Hold on. Give me two ticks," He said.

 _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._

 _Sun filter descending._

"Help!" I yelled before I went down to the lower floor and laid down on my stomach.

 _Sun filter rising._

I swallowed, getting up and I walked to the door but the handle was gone. "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" The Doctor said. I let out a breath, looking around at the room.

I sat against the door and waited for I don't no how long. Then I felt the room shake again. _Doctor please hurry up_. The glass on the window started to break. Pieces of glass flew out of the window and the sun rays started bursting through.

 _No. Doctor please hurry_. I closed my eyes as the intercom counted down to one. But then I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw that the glass was fixed. The door suddenly opened behind me and I got up.

I went back into the room with all the guests and looked for The Doctor but I couldn't find him. But then I turned around to the doorway and saw him walking in. He walked past me and went to the tree people. I watched as they talked and I noticed they looked sad. After that The Doctor walked over to me, "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them," He said and walked away. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He grabbed the egg Cassandra brought and broke it.

He grabbed the thing that was inside it. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," The Doctor said. He turned the teleportation feed and Cassandra came back. "The last human," The Doctor said. "So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, the Human Club," Cassandra said.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them," The Doctor said. "It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter -" Cassandra said.

"And creak," The Doctor said. "And what?" Cassandra asked. "Creak. You're creaking," The Doctor said. "What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot," Cassandra said.

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor said as I walked up to him. "Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything," Cassandra said. "Help her," I said softly. "Everything has its time and everything dies," The Doctor said. "I'm too young," Cassandra said and then she bursted. I watched as The Doctor walked away.

It didn't took long that everyone left the ship. I was looking out the big window, watching my dead home. I felt The Doctor standing beside me but I continued to stare out, "The end of the Earth. It's gone. Everything. We were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go. All that history, and no one was even looking," I said sadly. "Come with me," The Doctor said and I finally looked at him to see he reached his hand for me to take. I grabbed his hand and he lead me back to the TARDIS.

"Where we going?" I asked. "You'll see," He said before starting the TARDIS. It shook for a few seconds and then it stopped. The Doctor pointed to the door, "Open it." I frowned but walked back to the door.

I opened it and stepped out. I was back home. I was back on Earth. The Doctor followed me out. "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky," The Doctor said and I looked up at the blue sky.

"My planet's gone. It's dead," The Doctor said and I looked at him. "It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time," He said. "What happened?" I asked. "There was a war and we lost," He explained.

"What about your people?" I asked. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cause there's no one else," He informed.

"There still me," I said with a soft smile. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He asked. I let out a breath, "I-I don't know," I said. "I'm not scared of danger. The world is already is. And looks like I escaped from it. Forget safety."

He started to smile, nodding slightly. "You stack with me," I said and his small smile turned big, making me smile as well.

I looked around, "I'm hungry. I want some chips," I said and he laughed. "Me too," He said. "Right, before you get me back in the box, chips it is, and you can pay," I said, looking back at him.

"No money," The Doctor said, shrugging. "What sort of date are you? Come on, chips are on me," I said with a smile and he smiled back before we linked our arms and started to walk off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold that one down," The Doctor ordered me as he was flying the TARDIS. "I'm holding this one down," I said. "Well, hold them both down," He said. "It's not going to work," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting," He said. "Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"Why? What happened in 1860?" I asked. "I don't know, let's find out," He said with a smile and he pulled back a lever.

After a moment, the TARDIS stopped and we fall on the floor, laughing. The Doctor got up and hold a hand for me with I took, helping me get up. "You okay?" He asked. "Yep. I'm fine. Did we make it? Where are we?" I asked.

"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860," He said. I smiled, "December? That's so weird. It's Christmas time," I said. The Doctor motioned towards the door, "All yours."

"But, it's like, think about it," I started. "Christmas. 1860. It's happens once, just once and it's gone, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand ago . . . No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life," He said, shrugging. "Better with two," I said and we smiled at each other. "Come on, then," I said, rushing to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, making me stop. "1860," I said, frowning.

"Dressed like that, you'll stand out," He said, pointing at my clothes. "There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left."

"Okay . . . Okay," I said, running off. I found the room and changed into a dress that matched the time of year and arranged my hair. After that, I went back to the console room and The Doctor turned back to me, "Blimey."

I pointed at him, "Don't laugh," I said with a little giggle. "You look beautiful," He said and I looked at him with a smile. "Considering," He said. "Considering what?" I asked with a frown. "That you're human," He said. I rolled my eyes but smiled, "I will take that as a compliment. Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my shirt. Come on," The Doctor said and headed for the door but I stopped him, "You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine."

I headed for the door and opened it. I looked around, it was snowing a little and the town was covered with it. I stepped down and heard a crunching of snow so I looked down and quickly lifted my foot, looking at my footprint.

The Doctor followed me outside and closed the door before turning to me with a smile, "Ready for this? Here we go. History." We linked arms and started walking off. We walked down the busy street and The Doctor grabbed a newspaper from a man, reading it. "I got the flight a bit wrong," He said. "I don't care," I said.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869," He said. "I don't care," I repeated. "And it's not Naples," He said. "I don't care," I repeated. "It's Cardiff," He said, making me stop in my tracks while he continued on. "Right," I muttered before rushing to his side.

As we continued walking, we heard screaming coming from a theater. The Doctor looked at me and smile, "That's more like it!" We ran to the theater and went in. I frowned when there was something that looked like a blue gas.

"Fantastic," The Doctor said before rushing to the stage as I saw two people carrying an old woman away. "Leave her alone!" I told them. "Doctor, I'll get them." With that I ran after them as The Doctor told me to be careful. I ran after them outside and saw them putting the old woman in a carriage. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary," The woman who was at the carriage told me. I touched the old lady, feeling that there was no pulse and she was cold.

"She's cold. She's dead," I said before turning back to the woman, "What'd you do to her?" Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind and a pad of cloth over my mouth. I was struggling to get free but I slowly started to feel sleepy. And before I knew it; I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

I let out a small moan, opening my eyes. I blinked a few times before slowly setting up. I glanced down to see I was on a table in a room I didn't recognized. I heard a groaning sound and whipped my head around.

A man sat up in a coffin and I frowned, "Are you all right?" I asked but he didn't answered. He out of the coffin and I got off of the table, and went for the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. "No, no, no," I whispered and I turned slightly to see the old woman setting up in another coffin.

I looked around before spotting a vase on the smaller table. I grabbed it and threw it at the man before turning back to the door and pounded on it, "Let me out! Open the door! Someone! Help!"

Suddenly, the man grabbed me by the waist and I let out a small scream. The door suddenly was kicked open and The Doctor entered the room, "I think this is mine," He said as he tugged the arm off of me and pulled me towards him.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence," A man said. "No, we're not. The dead are walking," The Doctor said and then looked at me, "Hi."

"Hi. Who's your friend?" I asked. "Charles Dickens," He replied. "Okay," I said, nodding slightly. "My name's The Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor asked the man and the old woman.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us," The man said. Then a blue gas left both the bodies and they fell to the ground. We all went to the living room after that.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man," I snapped at the old man, Mr. Sneed. "I won't be spoken to like this," He said.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" I yelled. "It's not my fault," He said, "It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, um, the dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot," Charles said. "You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps," Mr. Sneed said. "One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy," Charles said. "Oh, Charles, you were there," The Doctor said. "I saw nothing but an illusion," Charles said. "If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," The Doctor said and turned back to Mr. Sneed, "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that," Mr. Sneed replied. "Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through," The Doctor said. "What's the rift?" I asked. "A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time," He explained.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine," Mr. Sneed explained.

... ...

After a little while, I went to a room with the maid, Gwyneth. She light the gas lamp and I started the washing up. "Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right," She said. "Don't be silly. Sneed works you to death," I said. "How much do you get paid?"

"Eight pound a year, miss," She replied. "How much?" I asked, frowning. "I know. I would've been happy with six," She said. "Did you go to school?" I asked. "Of course I did. I went every Sunday, nice and proper," She replied.

"You went to school once a week?" I asked in disbelieve. "We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second," She said. "Me too," I said with a smile. She smiled back and we giggled a little.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own," She said. "I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my cousin, Rose. We used to go and look at boys," I said.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss," She said. "Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same," I said with a smirk. "I don't think so, miss," She said. "Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone," I said.

She looked at me and smiled shyly, "I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him," She said and I smiled. "Well why don't you ask him out. Give him a cup of something, that's a start," I said and She smiled, "I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."

I smiled and shrugged, "Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Sneed," I said. "Oh, now that's not fair," Gwyneth said, "He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my Mom and Dad to the flu when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, knowing what it was like to lost your parents. "Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your Mom and Dad up there waiting for you too, miss," Gwyneth said. I smiled a little, "Maybe," I said but then frowned, "Who told you they were dead?"

"It must have been The Doctor," She said. "My parents died years ago," I said. "But you've been thinking about them," She said. "Yeah . . ." I trailed off, "But, how do you know all this?"

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants," Gwyneth said. "No, no servants where I'm from," I said, giving a small chuckle. "And you've come such a long way," She said. "What makes you think so?" I asked.

"You're were born in New York, but you've lived in London for a long time. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen," She said, "The darkness, the big bad wolf."

She took a step back so did I, shocked. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss," She said. "It's all right," I said as I put my hand on Gwyneth's shoulder.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my Mom said I had the sight. She told me to hide it," She said. "But it's getting stronger," The Doctor said, making us both jump slightly and we looked at the doorway to see him standing there with his arms crossed across his chest, "More powerful, is that right?"

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head," Gwyneth confirmed. "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key," The Doctor said. "I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts," She said. "Well, that should help. You can show us what to do," He said. I frowned, "To do what?" I asked. He smiled, "We're going to have a séance," He said.


	8. Chapter 8

We all sat around a round table in the living room. "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands," Gwyneth said. "I can't take part in this," Charles said. "Humbug? Come on, open mind," The Doctor said.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing," Charles said. "Now, don't antagonise her," The Doctor said and smiled at me, "I love a happy medium."

"I can't believe you just said that," I said with a chuckle. "Come on, we might need you," The Doctor said to Charles. Charles was about to walk away until I let go off The Doctor's hand and pulled Charles down to the chair between me and Gwyneth. "Please," I asked.

"Oh, alright but only because the lovely miss asked me to," He said. "Thank you," I said and The Doctor grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He smile back and then he looked at Charles, "Good man." He looked at Gwyneth, "Now, Gwyneth, reach out."

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden," Gwyneth said. I suddenly heard whispers, "Can you hear that?" I asked. "Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly," Charles said. "I see them. I feel them," Gwyneth said.

We all looked up and saw the gas, "What's it saying?" I asked. "They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through," The Doctor said. "I can't," Gwyneth said.

"He's right Gwyneth. Just believe it. We have faith in you," I said and felt The Doctor grip my hand meaning that I said the right thing. "Make the link," The Doctor said. "Yes," Gwyneth said.

A figure of a woman appeared behind her. "Great God! Spirits from the other side," Mr. Sneed said. "The other side of the universe," The Doctor said. "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us," The spirit said. "What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge," The Gelth said. "What for?" The Doctor asked. "We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction," The Gelth said. "Why, what happened?" The Doctor asked. "Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came," The Gelth said.

"War? What war?" Charles asked. "The Time War. The whole universe convulsed," The Gelth said. The Doctor and I exchanged a look before looking back at the Gelth, "The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses," The Doctor said. "We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us," The Gelth said.

"But we can't," I said. "Why not?" The Doctor asked me. "It's not -"

"Not decent?" He cut me off, "Not polite? It could save their lives."

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth," The Gelth said before it disappeared and Gwyneth dropped to the table. "Gwyneth?" I called as I quickly got up and walked over to her. I tried to wake her up, "Gwyneth?"

"We need her," The Doctor said. "Leave her alone," I said, without looking up at him. I turned to Charles, "Help me place her on the couch." We both pulled her away from the table and placed her on the couch before I walked to the kitchen to grab a cloth and a bowl to full it with water.

"Sam," The Doctor started as he walked to the kitchen. "I know what you want to say," I said. "And my answer is no. You not going to let her be used. Leave her alone."

With that I walked past him back to the others with the bowl and the cloth. I sat down beside Gwyneth and put the cloth inside the bowl to full it with the water. Then I patted the wet cloth on her cheeks and forehead before she started to wake up.

"It's all right. Just sleep," I said softly. "But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" She asked. "They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival," The Doctor said and I sighed.

"I told you to leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles," I said and he sighed. "Drink this," I told Gwyneth as I handed her glass of water. "What did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Mr. Sneed asked. "Aliens," The Doctor said. "Like foreigners, you mean?" Mr. Sneed asked.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there," The Doctor said. "Brecon?" Mr. Sneed asked. "Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes," The Doctor said. "Which is why they need the girl," Charles said.

"They're not having her," I said. "But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through," The Doctor said. "Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers," Charles said. "Good system. It might work," The Doctor said.

I got up and walked over to The Doctor, "You can't let them run around inside of dead people," I said. "Why not? It's like recycling," He said. "Seriously, you can't," I said. "Seriously, I can," He retorted back.

"It's wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them, even in death," I said. "Do you carry a donor card?" He asked. "That's different," I insisted, "That's -"

"It is different, yeah," He cut me off, "It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"I don't care. They're not using her," I said. "Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth asked, making us both look at her. "You don't understand," I said. "You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid," She said.

"No, that's not true," I protested softly. "Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me," She said before looking at The Doctor, "Doctor, what do I have to do?"

I took a deep breath and felt The Doctor's eyes on me but I didn't looked back at him. "You don't have to do anything," The Doctor told Gwyneth. "They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mom on a holy mission. So tell me," She said.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" The Doctor asked. "That would be the morgue," Mr. Sneed said.

"Okay, come on," The Doctor said before Mr. Sneed started to lead Gwyneth and Charles away. The Doctor was about to follow but I stayed so he turned around to me, "Sam?"

I gave him one last look before walking past him to follow the others. He followed behind me and rushed to my side, "You angry," He stated. "What gave it up?" I asked sarcastically and he sighed, "This is the right thing to do." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say," I muttered.

We reached to a door and Mr. Sneed opened it before leading us down the stairs. It was a cold basement where the recently departed lie under white sheets. "Talk about Bleak House," The Doctor said. "The thing is the Gelth don't succeed, Doctor," I said, "Because I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that," The Doctor said as he snapped his fingers. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder," Charles said. "Here they come," I said. A Gelth came out of a gas lamp by the door and stood under a stone archway. "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him," The Gelth said. "Promise you won't hurt her," I demanded.

"Hurry, please, so little time. Pity the Gelth," The Gelth said. "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right," The Doctor said. "My angels. I can help them live," Gwyneth said.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked. "Here, beneath the arch," The Gelth said. Gwyneth walked to it and I followed her, "You don't have to do this," I said. "My angels," She said as she touched my cheek before Doctor pulled me back and I stood at his side.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through," The Gelth said. "Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls," Gwyneth said. "It is begun. The bridge is made," The Gelth said. Gwyneth opened her mouth and more spirits came.

"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend," The Gelth said and suddenly it became more demonic, "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number," Charles stated. "A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses," The Gelth said as each spirit entered a corpse. The corpses got up and we all backed away. "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough," Mr. Sneed said, "Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone."

A body came up behind Mr. Sneed, "Mr. Sneed, behind you!" I yelled but then the body grabbed Mr. Sneed and snapped his neck. A spirit of The Gelth had entered Mr. Sneed. "I think it's gone a little bit wrong," The Doctor said.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us," The Gelt said through Mr. Sneed. "No," Charles said. "We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead," The Gelth said.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" The Doctor demanded. "Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth," The Gelth said. "I can't. I'm sorry," Charles said before running out.

The Doctor pulled me into a dungeon room and closed the door. The bodies came towards the door, trying to reach us. "Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth," The Gelth said.

"I trusted you. I pitied you," The Doctor said. "We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh," The Gelth said. "Not while I'm alive," The Doctor said. "Then live no more," The Gelth said.

I looked at the bodies, scared. I swallowed, grabbing onto The Doctor, who then held onto me as well. "But I can't die," I said, shaking my head before looking at The Doctor, "I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" He looked at me, "I'm sorry."

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here," He said. "It's not your fault. I wanted to come," I said.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff," The Doctor said. "It's not just dying. We'll become one of them. We'll go down fighting, yeah," I said. "Yeah," He said. "Together?" I asked. "Yeah," He repeated before we linked our hands together.

"I'm glad I met you," The Doctor said with a smile. "Me too," I said with a smile. "Doctor!" We heard Charles as he ran back in, "Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you doing?" The Doctor asked. "Turn it all on. Flood the place," Charles said. "Brilliant. Gas," The Doctor said. "Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous," Charles said. "Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound," The Doctor said.

The bodies started walking towards Charles but then all of the spirits started exiting the bodies. The Doctor opened the dungeon door and stepped out with me following. "Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels," The Doctor said.

"Liars?" Gwyneth asked with a frown. "Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back," The Doctor said. "They're too strong," Gwyneth said.

"Remember that world you saw? Sam's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift," The Doctor said. "I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out," Gwyneth said.

She pulled out something from her pocket and I knew what she was trying to do. "No! You can't," I said and The Doctor grabbed my arms to stop me from walking towards her. "Sam. Get out. Please. I won't leave her while she's still in danger," He said and I stared at him for a moment before nodding and then I ran out with Charles.

As we ran off to safety, I occasionally looked back watching for The Doctor. We got outside the house and waited for The Doctor. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the house as he got out and Charles and I ducked. We got up as The Doctor stood up as well and I looked at him.

Gwyneth wasn't with him.

She was dead.

"She didn't make it," I said sadly. "I'm sorry. She closed the rift," The Doctor said. "At such a cost. The poor child," Charles said. I looked down before back at The Doctor, "I did try, Sam, but Gwyneth was already dead," He said, "She had been for at least five minutes."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. "I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch," He said. "But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?" I asked.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor," Charles said. "She saved the world," I said, "A servant girl. No one will ever know."

... ...

After a little while, The Doctor and I went back to the TARDIS while Charles followed us. "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my . . . shed. Won't be long," The Doctor said. "What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital," Charles said. "You've cheered up," The Doctor said.

"Exceedingly. This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them," Charles said. "And that's wise?" I asked.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth," Charles said. "Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic," The Doctor said.

"Bye then, and thank you," I said and then kissed Charles on the cheek. "My dear, how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye?" He asked and I smiled. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see. In the shed," The Doctor said. "Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" Charles asked. "Just a friend passing through," The Doctor replied.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" Charles asked. The Doctor smiled, "Oh, yes," He said. "For how long?" Charles asked.

"Forever," The Doctor replied and Charles nodded on response. "Right. Shed. Come on, Sam," The Doctor said. "In the box? Both of you?" Charles asked. "Down boy," The Doctor said, "See ya."

He stepped into the TARDIS and I gave one last smile to Charles before following. I closed the door and walked towards The Doctor, "Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" I asked. "In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story," He said.

"He was so nice," I said. "But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy," He said and smiled, "Let's give him one last surprise." He pulled up a lever, making the TARDIS to slowly disappear in front of Charles.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor took me back home. Back to London. "Okay, home sweet home," He said before I walked to the door and opened it. I stepped out and looked around, I was really back home. I looked over my shoulder as The Doctor walked outside. "How long have I been gone?" I asked. "About 12 hours," He said, leaning against the TARDIS. My jaw dropped with a smile and I chuckled slightly, and he joined.

"Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my Uncle, Aunt and Rose," I said. "What're you going to tell them?" The Doctor asked. "I don't know. I've been to the year five billion and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" I said and The Doctor smiled. "I'll just tell them I spent the night at friend. See you later and don't you disappear please," I said before walking to my building.

I ran up the stairs to my apartment and sighed happily. "I'm back! I was with a friend for the night," I announced. I found Rose and Aunt Jackie in the kitchen, and they looked at me in shock. "Hey, um . . . Everything's all right?" I asked.

"It's you. Oh, my God, Sammy," Aunt Jackie said with tears before rushing towards me and pulling me into a tight hug. "I was so worried." She let go of me and Rose pulled me to a tightly hug as well.

I looked over Rose's shoulder at the table and noticed missing flyers. It was with my picture. Was I really gone for that long? What was going on here? Then The Doctor ran in, which caused Rose to let go of me. "It's not 12 hours, it's 12 months. You've been gone a whole year," He informed, "Sorry."

"What?" I muttered in shock. I looked back at Rose and Aunt Jackie to see they were looking at The Doctor in confusion. "Sammy, who's this?" Rose asked me. "Um. This is my friend The Doctor. Doctor this is my best friend and cousin, Rose and this is my Aunt, Jackie," I explained. "I-I need to call Pete and tell him to come home. Right now," Aunt Jackie said before grabbing the phone.

... ...

I was sitting with Rose on the couch while Aunt Jackie and The Doctor were standing. I glanced a few times at Aunt Jackie to see she was glaring at The Doctor with her arms crossed across her chest. The door finally opened and Rose and I got up to see Uncle Pete walking in, "Sam, thank god," He said as he walked towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug, "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

We pulled away from the hug, "I'm sorry." He shook his head, "What happened? Where were you? He asked. "Travelling," Aunt Jackie spoke up. "That's what she kept saying."

"That's what I was doing," I said as I sat back down. "When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another," Aunt Jackie said. "The hours we sat here, days and weeks and months. We thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer."

"But it's the truth," I said. "I meant to phone. I really did. I just . . . forgot." Rose sat back down with me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You what?" Uncle Pete asked. "For a year? You forgot for a year?"

"Why won't you tell us where you've been?" Aunt Jackie asked. "Actually, it's my fault. I sort of employed Sam as my companion," The Doctor spoke up. Uncle Pete looked over at him, "Who are you?" He asked. "The Doctor," The Doctor replied. Uncle Pete frowned and then looked at me before back at The Doctor, "When you say companion . . . is this a . . . sexual relationship?"

"No," The Doctor and me said at the same time. "Then what is it?" Aunt Jackie asked, glaring at The Doctor, "Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, my niece vanishes off the face of the Earth!"

"How old are you Doctor? 40? 45?" Rose asked. "What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" Aunt Jackie snapped. "I am a Doctor," The Doctor said. "Prove it. Stitch this," Aunt Jackie said before she slapped him across the face.

I gasped and Uncle Pete put an arm around Aunt Jackie, "Okay, let's just . . . All of us calm down." Rose nodded, "Yeah, good idea," She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her. She led me to the kitchen and we both sat down, "You okay?" She asked, stroking my hair.

"Yeah," I said, sighing as Aunt Jackie came in. She kneeled down in front of me with tears in her eyes, "Did you think about us at all?" She asked. "I did. All the time," I said. "One phone call. Just to know that you were alive," She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am," I said. "Do you know what terrifies us is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Samantha? What can be so bad that you can't tell us, sweetheart? Where were you?" She asked as tears in my eyes full them. I wrapped my arms around her and we hugged.

... ...

After a little while, I went with The Doctor to the roof of my building. "I can't tell them. I can't even begin. They never going to forgive me," I said, "And I missed a year. Was it good?"

"Middling," The Doctor said, shrugging. "You're so useless," I said, shaking my head slightly but smirked. "If it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here?" He asked. "I don't know. I can't do that to them again," I replied. "Well, they not coming with us," He said and I chuckled. "I don't do families."

"Aunt Jackie slapped you," I said with a smirk. "900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's Aunt," The Doctor said. "Your face," I said. "It hurt!" He whined as he touched his face.

"When you say 900 years . . ." I trailed off. "That's my age," The Doctor said. "You're 900 years old?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah," He said. "Rose was right to ask. It's a hell of an age gap," I stated before taking a few steps forward, sighing. "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist."

Suddenly, there was a loud honk and both me and The Doctor turned around. There was a giant spaceship above our heads before it hit Big Ben. "Oh, that's just not fair," I said. The Doctor laughed and grabbed my hand before we ran off.

We ran to the street but unfortunately it was blocked off. "It's blocked off," The Doctor said. "We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down," I said. "I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic," He said with a smile.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked as I looked at him. "Nope," He said. "Do you recognize the ship?" I asked. "Nope," He repeated. "Do you know why it crashed?" I asked. "Nope," He repeated. "I'm so glad I've got you," I said sarcastically as I looked away from him. "You are," He said, "This is what I travel for, Sam. To see history happening right in front of us."

"Let's go and see it. Screw the traffic. We've got the TARDIS," I stated. "Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top," The Doctor said.

"But yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice," I pointed out. "You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching," He explained, "Trust me. The TARDIS stays where it is."

"So history's happening and we're stuck here," I said. "Yes, we are," The Doctor said. "You know, we could always do what everybody else does," I suggested and he looked at me with a frown. "Watch it on TV," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor and I went home to watch the news about Big Ben being destroyed by the spaceship. Aunt Jackie walked in with a cup of tea for me and Rose as Uncle Pete sat on his arm chair. The living room became full of family.

I was sitting at Rose's feet as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I can't believe that an actual alien ship," She whispered to me. "Trust me. I've seen weirder things," I replied, making her look at me with a small frown but I just gave her a small smile before turning back to the TV.

... ...

After a little while, it got dark outside. I looked over at The Doctor as he got up. He walked outside and I quickly followed him. "Where you're going?" I asked, making him turned to me. "Nowhere," He replied, "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering," I said. "Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect," He said.

"Why? Does it matter?" I asked. "Maybe this is it," He said, "First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your family."

I bit my lip and hesitated, "Promise you won't disappear?" I asked. The Doctor stared at me for a few seconds before feeling for his pockets. "Tell you what," He started and pulled out a key, "TARDIS key. It's about time you had one." He gave me the key, "See you later." With that he turned around and walked off. I smiled slightly and walked back inside.

I sat down on the couch with Rose and looked at my new key. I smiled again as I stared at it. "So Sammy, tell me," Rose started, making me look at her, "Who exactly this Doctor?"

"Well -"

I was cut off by the door being opened and we all looked over to see it was Mickey. "Hey," I said, giving a small shyly smile to him but he just gave me a look. "Someone owes Mickey an apology," One of the family member said.

I opened my mouth but Rose stopped me, "Not you," She said softly and we all looked at my Aunt. "It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" Aunt Jackie said. Mickey walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"You disappear, who do they turn to? Your best friend. Five times I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence. Course, there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, your Aunt, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger. Stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cause of you," Mickey said.

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long," I said. "And I waited for you, Sam. 12 months, waiting for my best friend and The Doctor to come back," He said. Right then, Uncle Pete, Aunt Jackie and Rose walked in the kitchen. "Hold on, you knew about the Doctor?" Uncle Pete asked, "Why didn't you tell us then?"

"Yeah," Mickey said as he shut the serving hatch and the door. "Yeah. Why not, Sam? Huh? How could I tell them where you went?"

"Tell us now," Aunt Jackie demanded. "I might as well, 'cause you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away," Mickey said. "What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"He left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be," Mickey said. "No, he didn't . . ." I trailed off before running out of the kitchen and walked out of the apartment, with Rose and Mickey following.

"Sammy, wait," Rose called before we stopped at the spot that the TARDIS was supposed to be. "Huh," Rose said, looking around. "I thought there was a box here."

"Oooh, there was," Mickey agreed. "But the blue box is gone now." Rose had the most confused look on her face, "A blue box?" She asked. "It was a time machine. It's called the TARDIS," I explained.

"Okay then. That doesn't sound crazy at all," Rose said sarcastically and I sighed. "You just saw him leave?" I asked Mickey. "Yep. The box faded away. He's dumped you Sam. Sailed off into space. How does it feel? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it," He said.

"He would've told me he was leaving," I said but couldn't help but feel sad and disappointed. "What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" We heard Aunt Jackie's voice and slightly turned to the side to see her and Uncle Pete walking over.

"He's vamoosed," Mickey said. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to face him, "He's not, because he gave me this," I said, showing them the TARDIS key, "And he's not my boyfriend. He's better than that. He's much more important than."

The key started to glow and I heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS. "Uncle Pete, Aunt Jackie, please go inside," I said, but they just stood there. "Rose, please go inside," I said. "I'm staying here," Rose said.

The TARDIS appeared and I turned back to see my Uncle, Aunt and Rose, staring at the TARDIS with wide eyes. "What the . . ." Uncle Pete trailed off. "Oh man," I muttered before walking towards the TARDIS. I unlocked the door and walked in to see The Doctor was standing at the console.

"All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look," The Doctor said. "My family are here," I said.

We turned as Uncle Pete, Aunt Jackie, Rose and Mickey walked in. "Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic," The Doctor said, pointing at me. "You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you," Mickey said. "You see what I mean? Domestic," The Doctor told me.

"I bet you don't even remember my name," Mickey said. "Ricky," The Doctor said. "It's Mickey," Mickey said. "No, it's Ricky," The Doctor said. "I think I know my own name," Mickey said. "You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor asked.

Uncle Pete headed outside and Aunt Jackie followed him but Rose stayed put. "Uncle Pete, Aunt Jackie," I called, "Rose, keep an eye on these two." Rose nodded in response and I followed my Uncle and Aunt.

"Guys, it's not like that," I said, but they just went up to the apartment. I sighed and went back into the TARDIS, "That was a real spaceship?" I asked. "Yep," The Doctor said.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" I asked. "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey said. "Good point. So, what're they up to?" The Doctor asked before we looked at the screen. I glanced over my shoulder to see Rose walking up to us. She put her hand on mine and we looked back at the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor was below the console with Mickey while I was sitting on the stairs with Rose. "So this is where you've been for the past year," Rose said and I nodded slowly. "You weren't scared, were you?" She asked, worried. I shook my head, "Not really."

She smiled slightly, nodding a little. "You could come with us. It's a lot of fun," I said. She smiled again, "Maybe. I'd like that," She said and I smiled back before looking over to see Mickey walking up to us.

"Some friend you've got," Mickey said, nodding to The Doctor. I smiled, "He's winding you up. And you know I am sorry," I said, looking between him and Rose. "It's okay," Mickey said.

I stared between him and Rose, "Are you two okay?" I asked. They exchanged a glance before looking down. "Well, um," Rose started, clearing her throat. "After you disappeared . . . Mum didn't want us to stay together 'cause she thought he, you know, killed you or something close to that. Dad almost killed him after she said that you probably died."

"So you two broken up?" I asked sadly. "Yeah," Mickey said. "I'm sorry," I said. "I never meant for all of this to happen."

"We know, it's okay," Rose said, grabbing my hand. "But now you guys know I'm okay. So . . . You two can go back together, right?" I asked. "You two have to." Rose and Mickey smiled a little and I smirked, "Come on, don't be Romeo and Juliet."

Mickey smirked before it slowly faded, "So, now that you've come back, are you going to stay?" He asked. I bit my lip, "I-I don't know," I admitted before there was a faint shocking sound. "Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back 12 hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go," The Doctor said before the three of us walked towards him, "Hold on. Come on." We watched the screen to see there was a moving dot.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See?" The Doctor said. The dot moved back again, "The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" I asked. "It came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while," He explained, "The question is, what have they been doing?" He started flipping through news channels.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked. "All the basic packages," The Doctor said. "You get sports channels?" Mickey asked. "Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that one," The Doctor said, motioning towards the screen. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people."

"How do you know them?" I asked. "He's worked for them," Mickey said, "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for 12 months, Doctor. I read up on you." He looked at me and Rose, "You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky," The Doctor said. "If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked. "They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. We're going undercover. And um, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight," The Doctor said as he began pressing buttons and switches on the console. "Ricky, you've got a car, you can do some driving."

"Where to?" Mickey asked. "The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship," The Doctor said before we all walked out of the TARDIS.

Suddenly, there was a helicopter in the air, shinning lights on us. "Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads," A man voice called. There were police cars and army vehicles surrounding us. Mickey started running away but Rose stayed. "Rose, you have to go," I said.

"No, I'm not going," Rose said. "Go," I said, she hesitated but followed Mickey. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Pete ran outside and the army people wouldn't let them get closer to me. "Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest," The man called. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we put our arms up. "Take me to your leader," The Doctor said.

They led us to a police car and we climbed in. "Well, if I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it sooner," I said. "We're not being arrested, we're being escorted," The Doctor. "Where to?" I asked as the car started to drive.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street," He said with a smile. "What? You're kidding," I said. "I'm not," He said. "10 Downing Street?" I asked. The Doctor nodded, "That's the one," He said. "Why?" I asked. "I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, um, noticed," He said.

"And now they need you," I said. "Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor asked. "Patrick Moore," I said.

"Better then him," The Doctor said. "Don't you just love it," I said with a smile. "I'm telling you, Sam. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table," He said, "Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year," I pointed out. "Thanks to you." He smiled, "You're welcome." I smirked, shaking my head.

It didn't took long for the car to pull up. We climbed out and saw that there were a whole bunch of people with cameras. The Doctor started walking and I followed. We waited for a few minutes and a man walked in carrying ID cards. He handed one to The Doctor, "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without her," The Doctor said. "You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside," The man said.

"She's staying with me," The Doctor said. "Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact," The man said. "It's all right. You go," I said. "Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" A woman asked before the man turned to her and they started to have a small argue as they took a few steps away from us.

"You sure?" The Doctor asked me and I nodded. "Don't get into any trouble," He said. I smiled, nodding again. "You too," I said and he smiled before he walked into the room. The man walked back to me, "I'm going to have to leave you with security," He said.

"It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use," The woman said before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Walk with me. Just keep walking." We started to walk away, "That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North. This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

"Um, yeah. Why do you want to know?" I asked. The woman, Harriet started crying and I touched her arms, "Hey, it's okay." She explained to me what happened and led me into the Cabinet room, "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside," Harriet said.

"It's all right. I believe you. It's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it," I said before starting to look around the room. I opened a cabined and a man's body fall out, "Oh, my God. Is that the -"

The man from before walked in, "Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander -" He stooped talking as he noticed the body. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister."

A woman walking into the room, "Has someone been naughty?" She asked. "That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away," The man said. "And who told you that, hmm? Me," The woman said.

She touched her forehead and started to unzip it, pulling the skin off of her body. It turned into a weird green looking alien underneath. "We are the Slitheen," The alien said before it picked the man up. _Where's The Doctor when you need him?_ I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

The Slitheen suddenly looked as if it has been electrocuted. _Must be work of The Doctor_ I thought before grabbing Harriet's hand and made our way to the door. We kept running as far away from the room as possible. "No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them," Harriet said before she ran away and I followed her.

The Slitheen came out of the room and Harriet and I ran back the other way. _Where are you Doctor?_ I thought as we kept on running. We made our way into the room. "Let's just hide in here," I said and hid behind a couch.

The Slitheen entered the room that we were hiding in. "Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips," The Slitheen sang.

I quietly got up and hid in the curtain before more Slitheens entered. "My brothers," The female Slitheen said. "Happy hunting?" One of the Slitheen asked. "It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink," The female Slitheen said. "Sweat and fear," The male Slitheen said.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones," The other male Slitheen said. "And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps," The female Slitheen said before the curtain I was hiding behind pushed open and I screamed as I stared at the female Slitheen.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet said as she popped out, making the Slitheens to look over at her. Suddenly the doors opened and The Doctor came in with a fire extinguisher.

"Out, with me," He said as he spray the male Slitheen. I pulled down the curtain down over the female Slitheen before me and Harriet ran towards The Doctor. "Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asked Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," Harriet said. "Nice to meet you," The Doctor said. "Likewise," Harriet said and The Doctor spray the Slitheens again. I opened the door and we ran out.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room," The Doctor said. "The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens," Harriet said. "Harriet Jones, I like you," The Doctor said. "And I like you too," Harriet said.

We reached a door and The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. He used it to unlock the door. When it was unlocked, we ran inside. The Slitheens were in front of the door as The Doctor picked up a bottle filled with liquid.

He pointed his Sonic at it. "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Poof, we all go up. So back off," The Doctor said and the Slitheens took a step back.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" The Doctor asked. "They're aliens," Harriet said. "Yes. I got that, thanks," The Doctor said. "Who are you, if not human?" The one male Slitheen asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked. "He's not human," I replied, motioning towards The Doctor. "He's not human?" She repeated. "Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked. "Sorry," She said.

"So, what's the plan?" The Doctor asked the Slitheens. "But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet whispered to me. "Lots of planets have a north," I whispered back. "I said hush," The Doctor said and he held up the alcohol and the Sonic. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" The Slitheen asked. "Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" The Doctor asked. "The Slitheen race?" The Slitheen asked. "Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service," The second Slitheen said.

"So, you're family," The Doctor said. "A family business," Jocrassa said. "Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor asked.

"Aaahhh, excuse me, your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" Jocrassa asked. "Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked. "You're making it up," Jocrassa said. "Ah, well. Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it," The Doctor said as he moved the alcohol to Harriet's direction. "You pass it to the left first," Harriet said.

"Sorry," The Doctor said and gave it to me. "Thanks," I said. "Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter," Jocrassa said. The Slitheens started to approach slowly and The Doctor, Harriet and I took a few steps back. "Don't you think we should run?" I asked.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street," The Doctor said, "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." With that he pressed a button, causing steel doors to close.

"Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in," The Doctor said. "And how do we get out?" I asked with a frown. The Doctor nodded, thinking about it for a moment, "Ah."

The Doctor dragged the man's body from before into a small store room, where the late Anthony Blair was also laid out. "What was his name?" The Doctor asked. "Who?" Harriet asked. "This one. The secretary or whatever he was called," The Doctor said.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name," Harriet said sadly. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" The Doctor asked.

"No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" I asked. "He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans," The Doctor explained.

"But the Slitheen are about . . . What, 8 feet? How do they fit inside?" I asked. "That's the device around their necks Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange," The Doctor said.

"Wish I had a something like that," I said to herself. "Excuse me. This is not the time for making jokes," Harriet scolded. "Sorry. Happens a lot when you travel with him," I said, pointing at The Doctor. "That's a strange friendship," Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asked. "Hardly," Harriet said. "Rings a bell," He said and looked at me, "Harriet Jones." He went to scan with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs," Harriet said.

"Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" I suggested. "You're a very violent young woman," Harriet comment. "I'm serious," I said. "Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations," She said.

"Say that again," The Doctor said. "What, about the codes?" She asked. "Anything. All of it," The Doctor said. "Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN," Harriet said.

"That's never stopped anyone," I stated. "Exactly, given our past record," She replied, "And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything's important," The Doctor said. "If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal," Harriet said. "What do they want, though?" I asked.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset," The Doctor said.

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asked. "You're very good at this," The Doctor said. "Thank you," Harriet said with a smile. "Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" The Doctor asked.

There was a beeping sound and I reached into her pocket. "That's me," I said, pulling out my phone. "But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked. "He fixed it," I said, pointing at The Doctor, "Super phone."

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts," Harriet told The Doctor. "Dead downstairs, yeah," The Doctor said. "It's Mickey," I said as I stared at the picture he send me.

"Tell your stupid friend we're busy," The Doctor said. "He's not so stupid after all," I said before I handed The Doctor my phone to show the photo of a Slitheen. We both exchanged a look before he handed me back the phone, "Call him."

I quickly called Mickey and after one rang, he answered, "Mickey, are you okay?" I asked. " _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ," He said. " _I'm fine. Rose is fine, your Aunt and Uncle are fine_."

"What is going on?" I asked. " _It's not just alien, Sammy, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us_ ," He said. " _We_ _could've died_ ," I heard Aunt Jackie's voice. "What?" I asked before The Doctor grabbed my phone from me.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer," The Doctor said. He rolled his eyes, "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, um, I need you."


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor put my phone into the conference phone speaker. "Say again," He said. " _It's asking for the password_ ," Mickey said. "Buffalo. Two Fs, one L," The Doctor said.

" _What's that website?_ " Uncle Pete asked. " _All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years they just kept us in the dark_ ," Mickey explained.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark," The Doctor shot back. "Leave him alone," I said. " _Thank you. Password again_ ," Mickey said. "Just repeat it every time," The Doctor said before he walked away from the phone, "Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them," Harriet said. "That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London," The Doctor said.

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on the level," I said. " _Oh, listen to her_ ," Aunt Jackie said through the phone. "Aunt Jackie, at least I'm trying," I said.

" _Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my niece disappear off the face of the Earth_ ," Aunt Jackie said. "I told you what happened," I said gently.

" _I'm talking to him_ ," She said. " _'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my niece safe?_ "

"I'm fine," I said softly. " _Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?_ " Aunt Jackie asked but The Doctor just looked at me.

" _We're in_ ," Mickey said. The Doctor looked back at my phone, "On the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that," He said. " _What is it?_ " Mickey asked. "The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying," The Doctor said. "It's some sort of message."

"What's it say?" I asked. "Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating," He said before there was a sound coming from the other line. "Hush," The Doctor said. " _That's not me_ ," Mickey said. " _I will go see who is that_ ," Aunt Jackie said.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor asked. " _They've found us_ ," Mickey said. "Mickey, I need that signal," The Doctor said. "Never mind the signal, get out! All four of you just get out," I said. " _We can't. It's by the front door_ ," Uncle Pete said through the phone. " _It's unmasking_ ," Rose said, " _It's going to kill us_."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something," Harriet told The Doctor. "I'm trying," He said. The noises through the phone became worse, which made me more worried than I was. "Doctor, do something," I begged.

He looked at me and then around, "Right, if we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"

"They're green, good sense of smell. they can smell adrenalin," I listed. "The pig technology," Harriet added. "The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine, They hunt like it's a ritual," I said. "All that narrows it down," The Doctor said.

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, um," Harriet said. "Bad breath," I finished. "That's it," She said. "Calcium decay. Now, that narrows it down," The Doctor said. "We're getting there," I said, turning back to the phone. " _Too late_ ," Rose said.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor said. " _Oh, yeah, great. We could write '_ _em_ _a letter_ ," Mickey said sarcastically. " _We're on speaker phone_ ," Rose said before there was a shrieking sound.

"Get into the kitchen," The Doctor said. " _In the kitchen_ ," Rose said. There was a sound of banging on the door. "Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar," The Doctor said. " _Vinegar?_ " Uncle Pete repeated. " _Mum, check by the sink, middle shelf_ ," Rose said.

We could hear them mixing things and the next thing there was the sound of gas being released and then the sound of the Slitheen exploding. " _It's dead and slimy_ ," Rose said. "Glad you safe now," I said with a smile.

" _Yeah, thanks_ ," She said and I could hear her smirking. I smiled again, shaking my head a little. " _Hey, guys_ ," Mickey started, " _Listen to this_."

" _Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds_."

"What?" The Doctor asked confused as we listen to the TV from the phone

" _Our technicians can baffle the alien_ _probes_ _, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you;_ _planet Earth is at war_."

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it," The Doctor said. "Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked. "They did last time," I pointed out.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out," The Doctor said. "They release the defence code," I said. "And the Slitheen go nuclear," He added. "But why?" Harriet asked.

The Doctor opened the doors, reviling again the Slitheen. "You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets destroyed," The Doctor said.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away," The Slitheen that was dressed in the woman's skin from before said as she stepped in front.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked. "Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert," The Doctor explained.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel," The female Slitheen said.

"At the cost of five billion lives," The Doctor said. "Bargain," The female Slitheen said. "I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you," The Doctor warned. The Slitheens laughed. "You? Trapped in your box?" The female Slitheen asked. "Yes. Me," He said and then he closed the doors again.


	14. Chapter 14

" _All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do_ ," Aunt Jackie said through my phone. "If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid," Harriet said. "Mickey, Rose, any luck?" I asked. " _There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail_ ," Mickey said.

I put my hand on my forehead, "If we could just get out of here," I said. "There's a way out," The Doctor said. "What?" I asked, looking at him. "There's always been a way out," He said. "Then why don't we use it?" I asked. He looked at the phone, "Because I can't guarantee your niece will be safe."

" _Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare_ ," Aunt Jackie said. "That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies," The Doctor said. "Do it," I said and The Doctor looked back at me. "You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. " _No, Doctor, you can't. She's just a kid_ ," Uncle Pete said. "You think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Pete," The Doctor said, "It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked and he looked at me again. "I could save the world but lose you," He said and we just stared at each other. "Except it's not your decision, Doctor," Harriet spoke, making us both look at her, "It's mine."

" _Who the hell are you?_ " Rose snapped. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it," Harriet said and The Doctor smiled at me.

"How do we get out?" I asked. "We don't. We stay here. Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything," The Doctor said. " _We're in. Here it is. HMS_ _Taurean_ _, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth_ ," Mickey said. "Right, we need to select a missile," The Doctor said.

" _We can't go nuclear. We don't have the_ _defence_ _codes_ ," Mickey said. "We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" The Doctor asked. " _Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A_ ," Mickey said. "That's the one. Select. You ready for this?" The Doctor asked. " _Yeah_ ," Mickey said. "Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands," The Doctor said, "Fire."

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked. "Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big," The Doctor said. "All right, now I'm making the decision. We are not going to die. We're going to ride this one out," I said and opened the door. "I'm going to need some help." With that I walked off and they followed.

After a few minutes, we went into hiding in the room. "It was nice knowing you both," Harriet said and we all grabbed hands. The room started shaking which meant the missile hit. It started tumbling and turning before it stopped after a few long moments, but it felt like forever.

The Doctor opened the shelter door and we all got out. I sighed in relief, looking around. "Made in Britain," Harriet said. "Oh, my God. Are you all right?" A policeman asked as he came over.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news," Harriet said. "Yes, ma'am," The policeman said and he walked away.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister," Harriet said. "Maybe you should have a go," The Doctor suggested. "Me?" She asked and chuckled, "Huh. I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you," I said with a smile. "Don't be silly. I'd better go and see if I can help," Harriet said before she started walking away. "I thought I knew the name," The Doctor started as we both started to walk away, "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

The Doctor and I went back to my building. "I'll be at the TARDIS. Go see your family," The Doctor said, pushing me slightly towards the building. I smiled at him before running inside the building. I ran to my apartment and as soon as I opened the door, Rose threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back and sighed in relief. "You're safe. Thank god," Rose said with a smile and I smiled as well. We pulled away as Aunt Jackie and Uncle Pete walked into the room. "Sammy," Aunt Jackie said as she ran towards me, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her, "I'm okay, I'm okay." Uncle Pete walked over and engulfing all of us in a family hug.

... ...

"Harriet Jones," Aunt Jackie started as we watched the news in the TV in the living room. "Who does she think she is? Look at her, taking all the credit. Should be you on there. You saved the world."

"You know The Doctor did helped," I pointed out, resting my head on Uncle Pete's shoulder as his arm wrapped around me. "All right, then. Him too," Aunt Jackie said as Rose walked in the kitchen.

"You've got to learn to get used to him, Aunt Jackie. He's not bad," I said. "I'll have to learn seeming as you're infatuated with him," She said. "No I'm not," I said. "Oh sure you say that but wait. You two are going to kiss soon enough," She teased and I heard Rose laughing.

"I hate that feeling," Uncle Pete said and I smirked, rolling my eyes. Aunt Jackie walked out the living room and Uncle Pete sighed before unwrapping his arm and got up to walk to the kitchen.

My phone rang and I pulled it out to see the caller's name was 'TARDIS'. I frowned, "What?" I muttered before answering, "Hello?"

" _Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go_ ," The Doctor said. "Hold on, you've got a phone?" I asked in shock. " _You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone?_ " He asked, " _Like I said, couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's cancelling out the_ _Slitheen's_ _advert in case any bargain hunters turn up_."

"I don't know, I mean I just got home after a long day. I just don't want to leave them like that again," I said and bit my lower lip.

" _Well, you can stay there if you want_ ," He said. " _But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice_." And with that, he hung up.

I bit my lower lip as I looked at my phone. It took me a long moment before I finally decided;

I want to go.

I got up from the couch and walked to my bedroom. I grabbed my bag and started to pack up some clothes and a few other things. "Don't go, sweetheart." I turned around to see Aunt Jackie. "Please don't go."

I opened my mouth but nothing came and I just stared at her sad face. Rose and Uncle Pete came in, "What's going on?" Rose asked and they glanced at my bag. "Wait a minute, you going with him?" Uncle Pete asked with a frown. I breathed out and swallowed, "I'm sorry," I spoke. "I want to go. Please understand me."

With that, I grabbed my bag and walked past them. They followed me outside as Aunt Jackie was trying to convince me to sty but it wasn't working, "I'm not leaving because of you or any of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back," I said.

"But it's not safe," Aunt Jackie said. "Aunt Jackie, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home," I said. She opened her mouth to say something else but Uncle Pete put his hand on her shoulder, looking at me, "Okay," He said before putting his hands on my shoulders, "But please, be careful."

I smiled, "I will," I promised before turning to The Doctor. "Got enough stuff?" He asked. "First time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment," I said before handing him my bag with a smirk, "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me."

I turned to Mickey, "You can come with us. There's plenty of room," I said. "No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board," The Doctor said. "We'd be dead without him, and he is one of my best friends," I remarked. "My decision is final," He said. I gave him a look before turning back to Mickey, "Sorry."

Mickey nodded and pulled me into a tight hug which I returned. "Good luck," He said before we pulled away. "You still can't promise me," Aunt Jackie told The Doctor, "What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do we wait then?"

"Aunt Jackie, nothing will happen. Stop worry," I said softly. "You my niece, sweetheart. You more then that; you my daughter. Of course I will be worried about," She said. I smiled sadly, nodding slightly, "It would be fine, I will come back home soon," I said. "I promise."

Aunt Jackie nodded and we hugged tightly. We pulled away and I walked over to Rose and we hugged. "Be careful," She said. I nodded as we pulled away. I quickly hugged Uncle Pete, "Call us. Don't forget this time," He said. I smiled, letting out a small chuckle before we pulled away. I nodded, "I will." The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and I followed him.

I stopped at the doorway and gave one last look at my family and best friend before walking inside the TARDIS and closing the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I stepped out of the TARDIS with The Doctor following me. I looked around at the hallway with a frown, "Why did we stop here?" I asked. "Don't know," The Doctor replied, "Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course."

"Huh . . . So, where are we?" I asked. "Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground," He informed. "What year is it?" I asked. "2012," He said. "So I should be 24," Sam said. The Doctor turned on a light, reviling that the room was a big museum. "Wow. It's a great big museum," I said.

"An alien museum," He corrected before we started to look around, "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

My eyes stopped at something that looked very familiar; A Slitheen's arm. "Hey, look at this," I said, "That's a bit of Slitheen. That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."

"Oh, look at you," The Doctor breathed out as I walked over to him. "What is it?" I asked staring at the glass box that had a robot's head inside. "An old friend of mine," He replied, "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" I asked. "No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help," He said. Suddenly, an alarm went off and guards came in, surrounding us. "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A," I said quietly to The Doctor.

A woman named Diana Goddard led us to a room, where there was a young man and an older man. The older man was holding something and The Doctor shook his head, "I really wouldn't hold it like that."

"Shut it," Diana said. "Really, though, that's wrong," He said. "Is it dangerous?" The younger man asked. "No, it just looks silly," The Doctor replied and I chuckled. The older man stood up from his chair and gave him the item.

"You just need to be," He said as he strokes the item and it made a note. "Delicate." He play several different notes. "It's a musical instrument," The older man said. "And it's a long way from home," The Doctor said.

"Here, let me," The older man said and grabbed the instrument. He touch it harsher, making a not nice sounds produced. "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision," The Doctor said.

The older man made a sound and The Doctor nodded, "Very good. Quite the expert," He said. "As are you," The older man said and then he threw it onto the floor. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm The Doctor. And who are you?" The Doctor asked. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake," The older man said. "Pretty much sums me up, yeah," The Doctor said.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's gorgeous," The older man said and he winked at me.

I gave him a look, "She's going to hit you if you keep calling her like that," I warned. "She's English too!" The older man said and turned to the younger man, "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend."

"I'm not English," I said, rolling my eyes. "This is Mister Henry Van Statten. Mister Van Statten owns the internet," The younger man said. "No one owns the internet," I said. "And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Henry said and winked at me again.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up," The Doctor said. "And you claim greater knowledge?" Henry said.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am," The Doctor said. "And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Henry asked. "You tell me," The Doctor said. "The cage contains my one living specimen," Henry said.

"And what's that?" The Doctor asked. "Like you don't know," Henry said. "Show me," The Doctor said. "You want to see it? Fine," Henry said, "Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you do. But, tell me if it doesn't work out. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet."

... ...

I followed the younger man, Adam, to another room. "Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods," Adam said, "What do you think that is?"

He held up an object and I walked closer to him. "Um, a lump of metal?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft," He said, "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."

"That's amazing," I said. "I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life," He said. "I bet," I said, smiling a little, "So you just sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world," Adam said. "It nicer if you could get out there. Travelling amongst the stars," I said. "Yeah. Better then anything but I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in any lifetime," He said.

"You never know. What about those people who said they've been in spaceships and talked to aliens?" I asked. "I don't think it matters," He said. "Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, sighing, "So, how'd you end up here?"

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit," Adam replied. "Yeah, you're a genius," I agreed. "Sorry, but I am. I can't help it. I was born clever," He said, "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three. You should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic."

"Wow, you sound like The Doctor," I scoffed, shaking my head. "Are you and him . . .?" He trailed off. "No, we're just friends," I replied. "Good," He said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Why is it good?" I asked with a smile. "It just is," He said with a smile.

I looked down, smiling before back to look around the room, "So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? No that it isn't interesting, but there's a living creature down there," I said. "I did asked, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch on the comm," He said.

I smiled and nodded. He turned on the computer, "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." We looked at the screen and it showed the alien being tortured. It's robotic voice was screaming and I stared in shock. "It's being tortured. Where's The Doctor?" I asked, worried. "I don't know," Adam said. "You have to take me down there," I said, "Please."

With that said, he lead me downstairs and we walked into the Cage. "Don't get too close," Adam said. I stared at the alien; it was some kind of machine. I swallowed as I walked closer to it. "Hello. Are you in pain?" I asked, "My name is Sam. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called The Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes," The machine said. "What?" I asked, frowning slightly. "I am in pain," The machine replied for my first question, "They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No," I said, shaking my head slightly. "I am dying," The machine said. "We can help," I said. "I welcome death," The machine said, "But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" I asked softly, feeling bad for this alien. "My race is dead, and I shall die alone," The machine said. I reached over and touched the machine's head. "Sam, no!" Adam shouted.

I felt a sting and pulled my hand back before looking at the machine to see a golden hand print. "Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" The machine said and broke through it's chains.

"What the hell have you done?" Simmons, the man who was torturing the machine, said as he rushed back inside. The machine raised what looked like a plunger. "What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" Simmons asked before that was exactly what it did.

Adam and I ran out and went up to a guard. "It's killing him! Do something," I said. "Condition red! Condition red! I repeat, this is not a drill!" The guard spoke over the intercom.

" _You've got to keep it in that cell_ ," The Doctor said in the screen of the computer. "Doctor, it's all my fault," I said. "I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations," The guard said. " _A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat_ ," The Doctor said.

I looked over at the door, waiting for the Dalek to come out. Two guards had raised their guns. The door opened and there was the Dalek. " _Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed_ ," Henry said. " _Sam, get out of there!_ " The Doctor said.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" The guard said. "You, with me," The female guard said and me and Adam started running with her.


	16. Chapter 16

I kept running with Adam and the female guard in the incoming phalanx of guards. "Civilians! Let them through!" The guard said. We run through the incoming phalanx of guards and reached a set of stairs. "Stairs. That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck," I said.

"It's coming. Get up," The female guard said. They went up one set of stairs and watched over the rail, as the Dalek entered. "Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam said.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" The female guard said.

"Elevate," The Dalek said and it started gliding up the stairs. "Oh my God," I breathed out in disbelief. "Adam, get her out of here," The female guard said. "Come with us. You can't stop it," I told her.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run," She said. I hesitated but followed Adam up the stairs. As we reached to the top and started to ran down the hallway, we heard the guard scream.

We ran to a room where there were guards ready with guns. "Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of there!" A guard said. We ran out of the open and the Dalek followed in. I turned around just in time to see the Dalek turning it's head and focused on my face. I turned back around and ran around the corner with Adam.

"It was looking at me," I said, panting. "Yeah, it wants to slaughter us," Adam said. "I know, but it was looking right at me," I said. "It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around," He said. "I just feel like there was something inside," I said, "Looking at me like it knows me."

We ran to the stairs when my phone suddenly rang and I answered it when I saw it was The Doctor. "This isn't the best time," I told The Doctor. " _Where are you?_ " He asked. "Level forty nine," I replied. " _You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six_ ," He said.

"Can't you stop them from closing?" I asked. " _I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run_ ," He said. "We're nearly there. Give us two seconds," I said and hung up. "Come on!" Adam said as we were nearly there and the door started closing. Adam made it under before it closed but I was still in the vault.

"No," I whispered with tears in my eyes. I put my forehead against the door before my phone rang again, and I answered it. " _Sam, where are you?_ " The Doctor asked, " _Sam, did you make it?_ "

I breathed out, "No, I was a bit slow," I said. I turned around to see the Dalek was heading towards me. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay?" I told The Doctor, blinking my tears away, "It wasn't your fault." The Dalek got inches closer to me now, "And you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Exterminate."

I closed my eyes, hoping it will be over quickly.

 _Zap!_

I opened my eyes, and saw that the Dalek shoot the door and not me. I looked up and the Dalek was staring at me. "Go on then, kill me," I said, "Why're you doing this?"

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose," It said. "They're all dead because of you," I said. "They are dead because of us," It said. "Now what? What're you waiting for?" I asked with fear. "I feel your fear," It said.

"And? What do you expect?" I asked. "Daleks do not fear. Must not fear," It said and it shoot at either side of the door, making me jump. "You gave me life," He stated, "What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

It went to my right side to face the screen by the door and turned it on to show us Henry, The Doctor, Adam and Diana. I watched as The Doctor grabbed Adam as soon as the boy stepped out of the elevator. " _You were quick on your feet, leaving Sam behind!_ " The Doctor snapped. " _I'm not the one who sealed the vault!_ " Adam shot back.

"Open the bulkhead or Samantha Forbes Tyler dies," The Dalek threatened, making them all turn to face us in the screen. " _You're alive_ ," The Doctor said. "Can't get rid of me," I said. " _I thought you were dead_ ," He said.

"Open the bulkhead," The Dalek demanded. "No, don't do it," I said. "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" It said. The Doctor looked at Henry, " _I killed her once. I can't do it again_ ," He said before reaching over and opening the door. I swallowed as I led the way with the Dalek behind me.

We reached to the elevator and we went in. "Please don't kill them. You didn't kill me," I said. "But why not?" It asked, turning to look at me, "Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

We reached the first floor and the doors of the elevator opened, revealing Henry and Diana just outside the elevator. "Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself," I told them. "Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek asked as it slowly stepped out of the elevator.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk," Henry said as he was backed up against the wall, as the Dalek headed towards him.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek said. "Don't do it! Don't kill him!" I said, "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" It turned to look at me, "I . . . Want . . . Freedom."

The both of us left Henry and Diana and headed to Level 1. The Dalek pointed it's gun at the roof and blasted open a hole. "You're out. You made it," I said, looking up at the hole to see it was day outside. "I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked. I turned to it, watching as it opened up and inside was a one eyed alien with tentacles. It reached out a tentacle to feel the sunlight and I smiled a little.

"Get out of the way," The Doctor's voice called and I turned around to see he was holding a gun. "Samantha, get out of the way now," The Doctor said. "No," I said, shaking my head, "I won't let you do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people," The Doctor said. "It's not the one pointing the gun at me," I pointed out. "I've got to do this," He said, "I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"Look at it," I said, moving a little to the side. "What's it doing?" The Doctor asked. "It's the sunlight, that's all it wants," I said. The Doctor shook his head, "But it can't -"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me," I cut him off, "It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" He lowered the gun, "I couldn't. I wasn't," He said and looked at me, "Oh, Sam. They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked. "I don't know," The Doctor replied. "I am the last of the Daleks," The Dalek said. "You're not even that. Sam did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating," The Doctor said. "Into what?" The Dalek asked. "Something new," The Doctor said, "I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" I asked with a frown. "Not for a Dalek," He said. "I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Sam, give me orders. Order me to die," The Dalek said. "I can't do that," I said.

"This is not life. This is sickness. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" It said. "Do it," I said slowly, feeling tears in my eyes. "Are you frightened, Samantha Forbes Tyler?" It asked. "Yes," I admitted. "So am I," It admitted.

"Goodbye," I said. "Goodbye, Sam. Exterminate," The Dalek said and it shuts its eye. I rushed towards The Doctor as The Dalek closed up. The balls it had on it's lower body circled around it and creatcd a force field.

It exterminated itself.

... ...

The Doctor and I went back at the museum and looked at the TARDIS. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing," The Doctor said. "Is that the end of it, the Time War?" I asked. He nodded, "I'm the only one left. I win. How about that."

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too," I said softly. "I'd know," He said and pointed to his head, "In here." He turned to look back at the TARDIS, "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere," I said with a smile and he turned back to look at me. He smiled at me, "Yeah." We heard footsteps running and we looked over to where it came from to see Adam rushing over.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed," He said. "It's about time," I said.

"I'll have to go back home," He said. "Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours," The Doctor said. "You know, Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," I said with a smile.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then," The Doctor said and my smile fall. "He's on his own, Doctor, and he did help," I said. "He left you down there," He said. "So did you," I retorted.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave," Adam said. "Plus, Sam, he's a bit pretty," The Doctor said. "I haven't noticed," I said, shrugging. "On your own head," The Doctor said and he opened up the TARDIS.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam said as The Doctor and I went into the TARDIS. "Doctor? Sam?" Adam said and I turned to see him stepping inside right before The Doctor set the TARDIS flying.

I smiled at Adam's shock stare as he looked around,

"Welcome aboard."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oookayy," The Doctor said as he walked to the TARDIS door and I followed him. We both got out and I closed the door, "So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship," He said, "No, wait a minute, space station, and um, go and try that gate over there."

I nodded, "Okay. Two hundred thousand?" I asked. "Two hundred thousand," The Doctor repeated and I opened the door, "Adam?" I called and Adam walked out. "Oh, my God," He said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," I said with a smirk. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Good question. Let's see. Judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. Now listen. Engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station," I repeated The Doctor's words. Adam continued to look around and I glanced over his shoulder at The Doctor as he crossed his arms across his chest and he winked, giving me a thumb up.

I smiled and looked around, "It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on," I said and led the way to the gate and I opened it. The three of us stepped up onto the stairs and looked through the window to see Earth. "I'll let The Doctor explain this one," I said.

"The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire," The Doctor explained, "And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle."

With that, Adam fainted and I closed my eyes, sighing. "He's your boyfriend," The Doctor said. I reopened my eyes and shot him a look, "Shut up, he isn't my boyfriend." I kneeled down at Adam's side and shook his shoulder, "Adam, come on."

... ...

After Adam finally woke up, we went to look around at the space station. It had a central hub with three wheels turning. "Come on, Adam," The Doctor told him, "Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners."

"Out of the way!" A man called as he rushed past us. A whole bunch of food kiosks opened and people were rushing. "This is fine cuisine," I said sarcastically. "My watch must be wrong," The Doctor said and looked at his watch, "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"Maybe your history's not as good as you thought it was," I suggested. "My history's perfect, Sam," He said. "I say otherwise," I teased with a smirk. "They're all human," Adam pointed out, "What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question," The Doctor said, "Actually, that is a good question." He wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder, "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving." He started to led him away and I looked around the place. "It's not bad," I muttered.

"Sam," The Doctor called and I walked over to them. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned a machine before taking out a card and gave it to Adam. "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets," The Doctor said. "How does it work?" Adam asked.

"Go and find out. Stop nagging me," The Doctor whined, "The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it."

I giggled, shaking my head and Adam started to walk away. "Off you go, then. Your first date," The Doctor said. I smirked, "You're going to get a smack. And you know, I think of you as my first date," I said before walking away with Adam, "See you later."

... ...

"Try this," I told Adam as we sat on a table and I hold a drink, "It's called Zaphic. It's nice, it's like a, um, Slush Puppy."

"What flavour?" He asked and I took a sip. "Sort of beef," I said. "Oh, my God," He said and I smiled. "It's like everything's gone, home, family, everything." I pulled out my phone, "Who's back home, your Mom and Dad?" I asked. "Yeah," He said.

"Call them," I said as I handed him my phone. "But that's one hundred and ninety eight thousand years ago," He said. "Honestly, try it," I said, "Go on." He dialed a number and his eyes grew wide.

"It's um. Hi. It's me," Adam said, "I've sort of gone travelling. I met these people and we've gone travelling together. But, um, I'm fine, and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye," With that he hang up and looked at me, "That is so -"

He was cut off by some kind of whistle that went off and everybody got up. "Oi! Mutt and Jeff!" We looked over when we heard The Doctor, "Over here." I smiled and got up, quickly followed by Adam.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "You'll see. Come on," The Doctor said and he started to led us away. We went into a newsroom and saw a few people sitting there on the floor in circle and a black woman stood in the middle, "Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection," The woman said before turning to The Doctor, "How do you want it, by the book?"

"Right from scratch, thanks," The Doctor said. "Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, - my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni," The woman, Cathica said and turned again to us, "That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy."

"Actually, it's the law," A short blonde woman said. "Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go," Cathica said before she went to sit on a chair, "And engage safety."

Everyone put their hands out in front of them and then the room started to light up. Cathica snapped her fingers and a portal opened on her forehead. Everyone put there hands on the panels in front of them. "Three, two, and spike," Cathica said and a beam of light went into the portal on her head.

"Compressed information, streaming into her," The Doctor explained to me and Adam, "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer."

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius," I said. "No, she wouldn't remember any of it," He said, "There's too much. Her head blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"What about all these people round the edge?" I asked. "They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power," He said.

Adam took a step back and turned around, breathing heavily. I sighed and went to his side, "You all right?" I asked. "I can see her brain," He said. "Do you want to get out?" I asked. "No. No, this technology, it's amazing," He said. The Doctor walked up to the us, "This technology's wrong," He said. "Trouble?" I asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh, yeah," He confirmed with a smile.

We turned back to the others as Suki took her hands off, soon followed by everyone else and the process stopped. "Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathica asked. "Sorry. It must've been a glitch," Suki said as Cathica got up from the chair.

" _Promotion_ ," The intercom said and a screen appeared on the wall. " _Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred_."

Suki's mouth dropped and then she stood up. "How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you," Cathica said. "I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes," Suki said.

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years," Cathica said. "What's Floor five hundred?" I asked The Doctor with a frown. He frowned as he looked between the two women and he spoke,

"The walls are made of gold."


	18. Chapter 18

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you," Suki said as she, The Doctor, Cathica and I stood by the elevator. She sighed happily and turned to The Doctor, "Floor five hundred, thank you."

"I didn't do anything," The Doctor said. "Well, you're my lucky charm," Suki said. "All right. I'll hug anyone," The Doctor said and Suki hugged him. I bit my inside cheek lightly and scratched the back of my head before walking over to Adam, who stood a bit away from us. "It's not that bad," I said. "With the head thing?" He asked. "Well, she's closed it now," I said.

"Yeah, but. It's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to. If I could just cool down. Sort of acclimatise," Adam said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Maybe I could just go and sit on the observation deck," He suggested, "Would that be all right? Soak it in, you know. Pretend I'm a citizen of the year two hundred thousand."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked. "No it's alright. You stick with The Doctor," He said, "I know you'd rather be with him. It's going to take a better man than me to get between you two. Anyway, I'll be on the deck."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the TARDIS key, "Take the TARDIS key. Just in case it gets a bit too much," I said. "Yeah, like it's not weird in there," Adam joked. I smiled a little and gave him the key. He nodded to me before walking off. I sighed and turned back to The Doctor, Suki and Cathica.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye," Suki said and ran into the elevator before the doors closed. "Good riddance," Cathica said.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs," The Doctor said. "We won't," She said, "Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back."

"Huh," Me and The Doctor said at the same time as we both shared a look. Cathica started to led us through the cafeteria, "Have you ever been up there?" The Doctor asked. "I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few," She replied.

"We need to go back to the newsroom," He said before going off and Cathica and I quickly followed him back to the room. The Doctor sat on the broadcast chair, starting to play with the buttons on the chair's arm. I stood on his side and watched what he was doing over his shoulder.

"Look, they only give us 20 minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" Cathica asked. "But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor asked.

"I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived," She replied, "That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." She stared at The Doctor as he stared back at her with a frown, "You're not management, are you." The Doctor looked at me, "At last. She's clever."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything," Cathica said. "Don't you even ask?" The Doctor asked. "Well, why would I?" She asked. "You're a journalist," He commented.

"Why's all the crew human?" I asked. "What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica asked me. "She's right," The Doctor agreed with me. "There's no aliens on board. Why?"

"I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything," Cathica said. "Then where are they?" The Doctor asked. "I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats," She said. "What threats?" He asked.

"I don't know. All of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all," Cathica said.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice," The Doctor said. "Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything," Cathica said.

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology," The Doctor said. "It's cutting edge," Cathica said. "It's backwards," He retorted, "There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago."

"What do you think's going on?" I asked him. "It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude," He explained, "It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica asked. "Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" The Doctor asked. "Ninety one years ago," She replied.

... ...

The Doctor was using his Sonic Screwdriver on a pair of double doors. "We are so going to get in trouble," Cathica complained, "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off."

"Sam, tell her to button it," The Doctor told me and I smirked. "You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice," Cathica said. The Doctor got the door open and he started scanning the wires.

"This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work," Cathica said. "Go on, then. See you," The Doctor said. "I can't just leave you, can I," She said. "If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down," I said, "It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine," Cathica said. "Something to do with the turbine," The Doctor repeated. "Well, I don't know," She said. "Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Sam. Look at Sam. Sam is asking the right kind of question," The Doctor said. "Thank you," I said.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor asked. "One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating," Cathica said. "Well, never underestimate plumbing," He said, "Plumbing's very important."

He fixed a monitor, "Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout," He said. "This is ridiculous," Cathica said in disbelief, "You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong," The Doctor said. "I suppose," Cathica said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down," Cathica explained.

"All the way from the top," The Doctor said. "Floor five hundred," I said. "Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat," He said. "I don't know about you, but I feel like we're missing out a party," I said, "Let's check out upstairs."

"You can't. You need a key," Cathica said. "Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here," The Doctor said, "Here we go. Override two one five point nine."

"How come it's given you the code?" Cathica asked. "Someone up there likes me," The Doctor said and looked at me, "Let's go."

We walked to the elevator and the doors opened. We stepped inside and turned to Cathica to see she was outside the elevator. "Come with us," I said. "No way," She said. "Bye," The Doctor said as he waved to her.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me," She said and then she walked away. "That's her gone. Adam's given up," The Doctor said and looked at me, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Yeah," I said as I looked at him. "Good," He said with a smile. "Yep," I said with a smile. The Doctor put the code in and he grabbed my hand as the elevator doors closed.

After a few moments, we reached floor five hundred and stepped out to see that the all room was ice and the air was cold. "The walls are not made of gold," The Doctor noted and looked at me, "You should go back downstairs."

"Tough luck," I said, rolling my eyes before we started to walk further in. We turned a corner and there was a man looking at a bunch of monitors. "I started without you. This is fascinating," He said, "Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements -" He turned to us, "- But you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

I spotted Suki sitting at one of the computers and I walked up to her. "Suki. Can you hear me? Suki?" I asked and looked at the man, "What have you done to her?"

"I think she's dead," The Doctor said. "But she's working," I pointed out. "They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets," The Doctor explained.

"Oh! You're full of information," The man noted, "But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, because we're off," The Doctor said. "Nice to meet you." He looked at me, "Come on." Suddenly two men blocked him and my arm was grabbed and I looked at it to see Suki was holding me.

"Tell me who you are," The man said. "Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I," The Doctor said. "Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise," The man said.

"And who's that?" The Doctor asked. "It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live," The man said.

Suddenly, we heard a snarl and the man sighed, "Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client," He said. We looked up at the ceiling to see a giant lump on it that had a set of razor sharp teeth. "What is that?" I asked. "You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked the man.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race," The man said, "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max."

The Doctor and I were placed in manacles. "Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote," The man, the Editor said.

"So all the people on Earth are slaves," I said. "Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" The Editor asked. "Yes," The Doctor said.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?" The Editor asked. "Yes," The Doctor repeated. "You're no fun," The Editor whined. "Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am," The Doctor said.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he," The Editor told me before looking back at The Doctor, "But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit." I frowned, "You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed."

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains," He explained, "I can see the smallest doubt and crush it and then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

The Doctor and I spotted Cathica behind the Editor's back and exchanged a glance before looking back at the Editor. "What about you? You're not a Jagrafess. You're human," I pointed out. "Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well," The Editor said.

"You couldn't have done this all on your own," I said. "No," He confirmed, "I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" The Doctor asked. "Three thousand years," The Editor said. "That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat," The Doctor said, "That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system."

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown," The Editor said as he stepped closer to us. He looked at me and grabbed a small piece of my hair, and curled it with his finger, "Who are you?"

"Leave her alone," The Doctor said and the Editor stepped away from me, "I'm The Doctor, she's Samantha Forbes Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor yelled at him. "I just said!" The Doctor yelled back. "Yes, but who do you work for?" The Editor questioned, "Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly -"

He was interrupted by the Jagrafess growling. His eyes grew wide and he breathed out. "Time Lord," He said. "What?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine," The Editor said and looked back at me, "Oh, with his little human girl from long ago." He brushed his fingers against my face.

"You don't know what you're talking about," The Doctor said. "Time travel," The Editor said. "Someone's been telling you lies," The Doctor said. "Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor asked.

I frowned before looking at the screen to see Adam with the beam of light going into his head. "Oh, my God. His head," I said. "What the hell's he done?" The Doctor asked, "What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything."

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S. TARDIS," The Editor said.

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first," The Doctor said. "Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key," The Editor said. I watched as my key started to come out of Adam's pocket.

"You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor snapped at me. "He wasn't my boyfriend!" I shot back. "Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing," The Editor said.

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold," The Doctor said.

Suddenly the room started to shake and The Doctor and I shared a confused look. The Editor walked over to the monitors, "What's happening?" He asked. "Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?" He looked at a monitor and we saw it was Cathica. "It's Cathica," I said, smiling slightly. "And she's thinking. She's using what she knows," The Doctor told me.

"Terminate her access," The Editor said. "Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that," The Doctor said and the icicles were starting to melt. "It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate. Burn out her mind," The Editor ordered Suki. The monitors exploded and the bodies dropped as I got free of my manacles. "She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano," The Doctor said as I tried to free him. I pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver from his inside pocket of his jacket.

"How does it work?" I asked. "Flick the switch," The Doctor said and I did, "Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang." I got him free and we started to ran out, "See you in the headlines!"

We rushed back to the newsroom to see Cathica at the broadcast chair. The Doctor snapped his fingers and closed Cathica's portal. She blinked and then looked at us. "Hello," He told her with a soft smile and she smiled at us.

... ...

After a little while, we all were back at the cafeteria. Cathica, The Doctor and I were sitting at a table and Adam was standing by the TARDIS. "We're just going to go. I hate tidying up," The Doctor told Cathica, "Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me," She said. "Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal," He said.

"What about your friend?" Cathica asked, motioning towards Adam. "He's not my friend," The Doctor said. "Don't do what you're thinking," I warned before we both got up. He walked over to the TARDIS and Adam. I turned to Cathica, "Thanks again, see ya." With that I rushed after The Doctor.

"I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge," Adam said. The Doctor opened the TARDIS and pushed Adam inside.

I followed them inside and closed the door. "Where we going?" Adam asked but The Doctor didn't answered and just pulled the lever. I walked towards him, "Doctor . . ." I trailed off. "Not now," He said.

I bit my lower lip, playing with my hands. After a moment, he stopped the TARDIS and walked past me. He grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him out of the doors. I worriedly followed and stepped outside to see we were inside a house.

Adam chuckled in disbelief, "It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" He said, "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor asked. "No. What do you mean?" Adam asked. The Doctor walked over to the phone and picked it up. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world," He said.

I glared at Adam before looking back at The Doctor as he pointed the Sonic Screwdrivers at the phone and made the phone explode. "That's it, then. See you," He said as he walked over to the TARDIS and me. "What do you mean, 'See you'?" Adam asked. "As in goodbye," The Doctor said.

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens," Adam stated. "What, like this?" The Doctor asked and snapped his fingers, and Adam's forehead opened up. "Don't," Adam said and he closed his forehead by snapping his fingers.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor asked and snapped his fingers again. "Stop it," Adam said as he snapped his fingers. "Okay, that's enough, Doctor," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "Thank you," Adam said.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you," The Doctor scolded him. "I just wanted to help," Adam said. "You were helping yourself," The Doctor said. "And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this," Adam said.

"Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck," The Doctor said and he opened the TARDIS door. "But I want to come with you," Adam said. "I only take the best. I've got Sam," The Doctor said and he walked inside.

"Sam, Sam," Adam started before we heard the front door of the house opening and closing. "Oh my God," He breathed out. "Who's that? Geoff, is that you?" A woman asked. "It's me, Mom. Don't come in. Wait there a minute," Adam said.

"Oh, my Lord. You never told me you were coming home! Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favourite tea in," Adam's Mom said. "Sam, take me with you," Adam begged me. The TARDIS engine started up and I stepped into the TARDIS. I closed the door, leaving Adam behind.

I walked towards The Doctor and watched him as he fly the TARDIS. "What is it?" He asked after a long moment. I took a deep breath and licked my lips, "Are you mad at me?" I asked. "Nope," He said. I frowned and studied his face, "You not?" I asked. "No," He said and looked at me, "Nothing of it is your fault." I stared at him for a moment as he went back to fly the TARDIS and I smiled slightly.


	19. Chapter 19

_The young Sam peeked into her Grandmother's room. "Come here, my sweetheart. Come here," Her Grandmother, Sarah said softly. She patted the spot beside her. Sam went over to her Grandmother, who was looking at a wedding photo album. In the photo there were a bride and a groom._

 _"Do you know who are they?" Sarah asked. Little Sam looked up at her Grandmother and shook her head. "It's your Mommy and Daddy," Sarah replied. Sam looked back at the picture. "Katy was your Aunt Jackie's little sister. She died after giving birth to you. And my Neal died when you where six months old. Hit and run."_

 _"Did it happen here? In New York?" Little Sam asked as she looked at her Grandmother. Sarah nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yes, sweetheart." Sam looked back. "The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married," Sarah said._

 _"Your Dad was always having adventures. Oh, he and your mother would have loved to have seen you now," Sarah said as she pointed to a picture of Sam's parents, Katy and Neal._

"That's what my Grandma always said," I told The Doctor about my past, "So I was thinking if we could see my Mom and Dad when they were still alive. You know, I went to see their wedding. And the day when Stuart and Sarah got married."

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked. I looked down at the floor, "It's okay if we can't. If it goes against the laws of times or something," I said. "No, I can do anything," He said and I looked at him, "I'm just more worried about you."

"I want to see them," I said. "Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for," The Doctor said and he pulled a lever. "Okay," He said, "Here we go."

I looked at the doors as he turned to me, "We here," He informed. I breathed out before swallowing and then I walked to the doors with The Doctor following. We walked outside to see we were inside a church. "Is that were . . ." I trailed off. "Yep. That's the church your parents got married," The Doctor informed. "We landed at the second floor so we could see the wedding better here."

He walked to the balcony, "And we right on time," He said as I walked over. I looked under to see that the wedding was already started. "I, Neal Alan Forbes, take you, Katy Angela Suzette Prentice -" Dad said. "I thought he'd be taller," I said, gazing at him.

"- To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part," Dad said. I gazed over to my Mom, "This is my Mom," I whispered as I stared at her and smiled, "She look beautiful, isn't she?" A tear streamed down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Yeah, she is," The Doctor agreed and I looked over at him, smiling. He looked at me and smiled back before we turned back to the wedding.

... ...

When the wedding was over, we went back in the TARDIS. "I want to be someone. Just someone so my Dad doesn't die alone," I said. "November the 7th," The Doctor said. "1988," I added. The Doctor pulled a lever and we walked outside.

"New York," I breathed out, looking around. New York. my birthplace. "When Mom died in this time it was a bit rain. I thought that when my Dad died, it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day," I said. "The past is another country. 1988's just the Isle of Wight," He said, "Are you sure about this?"

I thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," I said before we walked down the street to a small, red house. "Uncle Pete showed me a picture of my house," I told The Doctor. "This is it. That was my house. He was late. He was out getting a wedding present. It was a vase. I know because my Grandma and my Aunt always said that stupid vase."

A car had come around the corner and I swallowed. "He got out of his car and crossed the road," I said. The car stopped and The Doctor grabbed my hand. We watched as my Dad climbed out of the car. Another car had come around the corner and hit him as I hid my eyes on The Doctor's shoulder. I looked back to see him laying on the road.

"Go to him, quick," The Doctor encouraged in a gentle voice. I shook my head slightly with tears in my eyes. I couldn't do it. I backed up and hit the wall behind me before taking off just around the corner. I stopped and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to fight back my tears.

I rested my back on the wall as The Doctor walked up to me. We heard the ambulance and I closed my eyes, a tear slipped from my eye. "It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead," I said and opened my eyes before looking at The Doctor, "He can't die on his own. Can I try again?"

He studied my face before nodding slowly. We went back to the TARDIS and went back. We peeked around the corner to see ourselves. "Right, that's the first you and me. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time," The Doctor said, "Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your Dad."

I watched my Dad's car park the second time and shook my head. "I can't do this," I said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here," The Doctor said. I couldn't just stand there again and watch Dad die. I breathed out before running to his car. "Sam! No!" The Doctor yelled.

Just as the car was about to hit my Dad, I jumped him and pulled him out of the way. The car drove off and Dad and I got up, "I did it. I saved your life," I said in amazement and disbelief. "Did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" Dad asked.

"I really did it. Look at you. You're alive. That car was going to kill you," I said. He chuckled, "Okay, okay. Thank you for saving my life," He said, "Can I know what my savior's name?"

I smiled slightly, "Samantha," I introduced myself. "That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name," He said, nodding slightly. "That's a great name. My parents loved the name," I said.

He looked at his watch, "I'd better go change now. I've got a wedding to go to," He said as he looked at me. "Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" I asked. "Yeah, are you going?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. "You and your boyfriend need a lift?" He asked. I looked back and saw The Doctor was looking at me. I looked back at my Dad, "That will be great, thank you," I said.

Dad took us to the house and led the way. "Sorry about the mess," Dad apologized, "My daughter's toys are all over the house." He chuckled before turning to me and The Doctor, "I've got to go change. I'll be back in a minute." I nodded and he went off to the bedroom.

I looked around and then turned to see that The Doctor just kept looking at me. I sighed, "If it bothers you that much, I'll tell my Dad you're not my boyfriend," I said. "When we met, I said travel in space and you said no. Then I said time machine," He said. "It wasn't some big plan," I said, "I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it."

He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked away, "I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known," He said before looking back at me, "It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you."

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but it's a crime when I do it," I said.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point," He said. "He's alive though," I said. "My entire planet died," He stated, "My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

"It's not like I've changed history. It's not like he's going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything," I said. "Sam, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before," He said, "An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive."

"Would you rather have him dead?" I asked angrily. "I'm not saying that," The Doctor said. "No, I get it," I snapped, "For once, you're not the most important man in my life."

"Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key," He said and hold his hand out. I reached into the pocket's of my jeans and grabbed the TARDIS keys. I slapped them onto The Doctor's hands angrily.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then," He said. "You don't scare me," I said as I followed him to the door, "You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time." He stormed out and I groaned. I looked over to see my Dad walking out of the bedroom and he raised an eyebrow at me, "Boyfriend trouble?"


	20. Chapter 20

Dad walked over as he put his jacket on and I sighed, looking back a the front door. "Don't worry about him," Dad assured and I looked at him, "Couples have rows all the time."

"We're not a couple. Why does everyone think we're a couple?" I asked, scoffing. He smiled at me and I looked down, sighing, "I think he left me." He scoffed, "And you two not a couple," He muttered. "We not," I said, "We're friends. Just friends."

He nodded, "Okay," He said, "So, your 'just friend' will be back." I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. "Okay, now. We have to go to the wedding," He said and frowned at me, "I'm sure I've met you somewhere before."

I smiled a little, "Believe me. You do," I muttered before we walked out of the house and climbed into Dad's car. "You're not related to my deceased wife by any chance, are you?" Dad asked all of a sudden as we drove off. I swallowed, "Why do you ask that?" I asked, looking down. "Well, you look so much like her," He said, "And it just came to my mind all of a sudden."

He turned on the radio and there was a song on that shouldn't be out yet. I frowned and took out my phone. "Is that a phone?" He asked. "Yeah," I said and put the phone to my ear. " _Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you_ ," The phone repeated.

"What?" I whispered. As we were getting closer to the church, the car that almost ran over Dad appeared in front of us. "Dad!" I yelled and he swerves into the kerb, missing a tree. "It's that car. Same one from before," Dad said before we climbed out. "It was right in front of us. Where's he gone?"

I shrugged as I looked around before Dad turned to me. "You called me Dad. What did you say that for?" He asked. I swallowed and opened my mouth before closing it, not knowing what to say.

"You all right?" A woman asked. I turned around to see a woman running over to us. It was Sarah. My Grandmother. "Yeah, Mom. Don't worry," Dad said with a smile. Grandma looked at me, "Hey. Who are you?" She asked. "Hey," I breathed with a smile.

Grandma Sarah.

I missed her so much. She took care of me until she died when I was 6 years old and then I was taken to Uncle Pete and Aunt Jackie.

I looked at the baby that Grandma was holding. That baby was me. "That baby you're holding. That would be Neal and Katy's baby, right?" I said and she smiled, and looked down at the baby.

"Yes. She is. It's Samantha. She looks just like her mother and she has her father's eyes," She said and I smiled. Dad walked over to her and she handed the baby Samantha to him.

Grandma looked at me, "Are you here for the wedding?" She asked and I nodded, "Yeah. Neal gave me a ride over," I said. "Well, I own her one," Dad said, "She saved my life. A car almost hit me."

"What? Are you okay?" Grandma asked him. "Yeah," He said. "Go inside first, I'll be right there." She nodded and gave me a smile before walking away. "Hey, you went me to park your car?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah. Thank you. Stick it round the corner or something. Don't cause trouble," He said and I chuckled. He gave me the car keys and walked off with baby Samantha.

I parked the car and headed back to the church. I watched my Dad and baby Samantha and smiled. "Sam!" The Doctor called and I turned around to see he was running towards me. "Get in the church!" He yelled.

I frowned and he glanced up as he continued to ran towards me. I followed his gaze and saw a demonic bird. The bird charged at me and I let out a scream before The Doctor pulled me out of the way. "Get in the church," He said as he pulled me up.

We rushed to the church but before everyone could get inside, the bird appeared. Some people started running and the bird began to eat them. While the bird was distracted, everyone else made their way to the church. More birds appeared as The Doctor closed the doors.

"Can't get in. Old windows and doors," He said, "Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?" We heard the birds shrieked outside. "Go and check the other doors."

"What's happening? What are they?" Grandma asked. "There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage. Go and check the doors," The Doctor said and she walked off. "My dad was out there," Stuart said.

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive," The Doctor said. "He had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice," Stuart said as he handed the phone to The Doctor. He put the phone to his ear and listened.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use," He said. "But someone must have called the police," Stuart said. "Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things," The Doctor said and walked towards me, "Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside."

"Is this my fault?" I asked him quietly with a sad tone. He just looked at me and then looked down.

... ...

I went to stand by the altar and Dad walked in. He sighed softly before turning to me, "This friend of yours. What did you mean, this is your fault?" He asked. I shrugged slightly, "I don't know. Everything," I said.

He looked around and then back at me, "I gave you my car keys," He started, "You don't give your keys to a complete stranger. It's, it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you I did. A wound in time. You called me Dad. I can see it. My eyes, Katy's attitude. You sound like her when you shout."

By the time he was done talking, tears appeared in my eyes. I slowly reached to his hand and I put it on my cheek. He stared at me for a moment and his mouth opened slightly, "You are. You are. You're my Samantha. You're my Samantha grown up," He realized before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back tightly, "Dad. My Dad. My Daddy."


	21. Chapter 21

Dad and I set down at the bench. "I'm a Dad," He said, "I mean, I'm already a Dad, but little Samantha grows up and she's you." I smiled, "I like to be call as Sam," I said with a chuckle. He laughed, "How did - How did you get here?" He asked with a smile.

"You really want to know?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah," He said with a smile. "Time machine," I replied and he gave me a look. "I mean it. Cross my heart," I said. "Do you all have time machines where you come from?" He asked. "No. It's just The Doctor," I said.

"Did you know these things were coming?" He asked. "No," I replied. "My head's spinning," He said and we chuckled. "What's the future like?" He asked. "It's not so different," I said. "What am I like? Have I gone grey?" He asked. My smile faded away slightly and I didn't say anything so I just looked around.

"So, if this guy isn't your boyfriend and I have to say, I'm glad, because being your Dad and all, I think he's a bit old for you," Dad said and I smiled again. "Have you got a boyfriend?" He asked. I shook my head a little, "No. But Rose does."

"Your cousin?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah," I muttered. "He's a nice guy and he's my best friend." He nodded, "What about Jackie and Pete?" He asked. "How are they?"

I shrugged, "They fine," I said. "Are they still together?" He asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Really?" He asked, scoffing, "I thought they would have killed each other by now." I giggled, "No, they are still together."

Dad nodded and sighed, "We should go back to the others," He said and I nodded sadly before we walked back to everyone else. I walked up to The Doctor, who was watching baby Samantha. "Now, Sam you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" The Doctor asked the baby.

I smiled a little and he looked up at me, and then he looked back at the baby. "Sarah gave her to me to look after. How times change," He said. "It's weird looking at her," I said, "Me." I went to touch my baby self but The Doctor stopped me by grabbed my wrist.

"No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in," He explained. I sighed as he let go of my hand, "I can't do anything right," I muttered.

"Since you're bringing it up, no. So, don't touch the baby," He said. "I'm not stupid," I said. "You could have fooled me," He said. I faced the other way and looked down. "All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own," He said. "I know," I said, "I was afraid you would."

"Between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out," The Doctor said. "You'll think of something," I encouraged, "You always do."

"The entire Earth's been sterilised," He said, "This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way."

"If I'd realized . . ." I trailed off. "Just tell me you're sorry," The Doctor said. "I am," I promised, "I'm really, really sorry." He touched my cheek and smiled before pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back before frowning when I felt something hot on my chest.

I pulled away from the hug, "Do you got something hot?" I asked as I reached inside The Doctor's pocket to grab what ever was hot. When I grabbed it, I flung my hand and dropped the TARDIS key.

"It's the TARDIS key," The Doctor said before kneeling down as he took off his jacket. He used it to pick up the glowing key. "Why is it glowing like that? It's so hot," I asked. "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS," He explained.

The Doctor went at the front of the church, holding up the TARDIS key to show everyone, "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

Stuart picked up his phone, "This one big enough?" He asked. "Fantastic," The Doctor said as Stuart gave him the phone. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, "Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back," He said, charging the phone with the Sonic.

I walked to my Dad and we sat down. "You, um, you never said why you came here in the first place. If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1988 was anything special," He said. "We just ended up here," I said.

"Lucky for me. You were there to save me," He said. "That was just a coincidence," I said. "Are you living with me?" He asked. "I'm 17, so yeah," I said with a soft smile. "Am I a good Dad?" He asked.

I stared at him for a moment, "You . . . you told me a bedtime story every night when I was little. And you took me for picnics every Saturday. You never let me down. You were there for me all the time. Someone I could really rely on," I said.

Dad studied my face and I blinked. Then there was a loud bang, making all of us to look at the doors. "Right, no one touches that key," The Doctor said as the TARDIS was fading in and out, "Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said."

He walked over and sat in the front room so Dad and I walked over to him. I sat beside him and Dad sat behind us. "What happens when time gets sorted out?" I asked The Doctor. "Everybody here forgets what happened," He replied and I swallowed. "Don't worry. The thing that you changed will stay changed."

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead," Dad spoke up said and I turned around and faced him. "It doesn't work like that," The Doctor said. "No. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened," Dad said. "This is my fault," I said.

"No, baby. I'm your Dad. It's my job for it to be my fault," Dad said. "Her Dad?" The three of us looked over to see Grandma standing in front of us, holding baby Samantha. "How are you her Dad? How old were you, 14?"

"Mom, listen. This is Samantha," Dad said as we got up. "Samantha? How many are there? Do you call them all Samantha?" Grandma asked. "No, Mom, it's the same Samantha," Dad said and he gave baby Samantha to me. "Sam! No!" The Doctor yelled before grabbing the baby and gave her back to Grandma.

Suddenly the demonic bird appeared. "Everyone, behind me!" The Doctor yelled and everyone got behind him, "I'm the oldest thing in here," He said. The bird went for him. "Doctor, no!" I called out but the bird engulfed him.

It touched the TARDIS which disappeared and the bird disappeared with it. The key fell and I stared at it before running over to the key and I grabbed it. "It's cold. The key's cold," I said, tears in my eyes. I turned back to everyone, "He's dead. This is all my fault. All of you. The whole world." Dad reached towards me and pulled me into a tight hug as he let me cry on his chest.

... ...

After I calm down, I sat on the bench, staring at the key. I looked up to see Dad walking over to me, "The Doctor really cared about you," He said, "He didn't want you to go through that again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "The car that should have killed me, sweetheart. It's here," He informed, "The Doctor worked it out way back, but he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am."

I got up, knowing what he was going to do, "You can't," I protested. "Who am I?" He asked as he touched my cheek gently. "My Daddy," I said with tears in my eyes.

Grandma walked up to us with a frown. "Mom, look at her. She's mine and Katy's. She's your Granddaughter," Dad said as she stared at me. I stared back at her and she pulled me into a tight hug as tears were in her own eyes. "I missed you Granny," I said as she stroked my hair. "It's okay," She said.

"I'm meant to be dead, Mom," Dad said as we pulled away. "No, don't say that," Grandma said as she put her arm around my shoulder. "You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up mine and Katy's beautiful daughter," Dad said before looking at me, "I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you."

"You would have been," I said through heavy tears. "I can be a proper Dad to you now," He said. "It's not fair," I said as I shook my head. He touched my cheek again, "I've had all these extra hours," He said, "No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I? I'll be with your Mom now. So, come on, do as your Dad says. You going to be there for me, sweetheart?" I nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks for saving me." He gave me one last hug and then we pulled away, and I gave him the vase.

I followed Dad outside and watched as he ran towards the car that kept appearing. I watched as the car hit him and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see it was The Doctor.

"Go to him. Quick," He said. I took a deep breath before running over to my dying father. I kneeled beside him and he looked at me one final time before he closed his eyes.

He was dead.

Tears fell down my cheeks and I kisses my Dad's forehead. I stood up and looked at The Doctor before walking over to him. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the TARDIS.

I closed the door after walking in and I breathed out. "Can we go back home?" I asked quietly and The Doctor turned to look at me. "I just want to see everyone. Just for a little while," I said. He nodded, "Sure," He said before pulling the lever.

I waited until we get back to my time and then The Doctor turned back to me, "Home sweet home," He said and I nodded slightly before walking back to the door and opened it. I stepped out to see we were inside my house. The Doctor followed me outside and closed the door after him.

I heard footsteps and looked to the kitchen to see Rose walking over. She smiled, "Sammy," She said, "Finally visiting." I sighed, "Rose," I said before rushing towards her and hugging her tightly. After a moment of shock, she hugged me back, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

I sighed in relief, resting my chin on her shoulder, "Yeah. I just . . . I really wanted to come back home to see you, Uncle Pete and Aunt Jackie," I admitted. She hugged me tightly as she stroke my hair gently as I let a tear slip down my cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

After seeing my Dad died and The Doctor took me back home to see my family, he thought we should stay for a little while with them. I was glad for that, because I really felt that I wanted to see them.

"Aunt Jackie, it's been a week, I really think that The Doctor and I stayed long enough," I said as I placed my bag on my bed. "Just for one more week," Aunt Jackie begged as she sat on my bed, "You can ask The Doctor for just one more week."

"He isn't the guy to stay for so long. It's lucky that he even stayed here for so long," I said. "A week isn't long," She protested. "For him it is," I said. She got up, "But -"

"Are you ready to go?" Uncle Pete asked as he walked inside the room. "Yeah," I said. "I'm surprise he agreed to stay at the first place," He said. I smiled, "Yeah, you and me both."

"Looked to me you needed to stay for a little while," He said. "Yeah, I did," I said. "I'm glad he thought we should stay."

"You can just ask one more week," Aunt Jackie whined. "Aunt Jackie, we talked about this," I said, sighing. "You have rights," She complained. Uncle Pete and I scoffed as Rose walked in, "The Doctor saying that you two should get going now," She informed. I sighed sadly but nodded before grabbing my bag and we all walked out.

We walked out of the building towards The Doctor and Mickey, who were both standing by the TARDIS. "Ready to go?" The Doctor asked me. "Yeah," I said before hugging Mickey tightly. "It's a shame you have to go again so fast," He said as we pulled away.

"You see? It's to fast. You need to stay one more week," Aunt Jackie said. I rolled my eyes before hugging Rose, "Take care," She said. "I will," I said as we pulled away and then I hugged Uncle Pete and Aunt Jackie. I pulled away from them and followed The Doctor into the TARDIS. "Bye, guys," I said before closing the door.

I sighed as The Doctor started the TARDIS and pulled a lever. "Thanks again," I said. "I really needed to see them." He smiled, "You're welcome," He said. Suddenly the TARDIS shook for a moment before stopping.

"What's going on?" I asked as The Doctor looked at the screen, "It's mauve," He said. "Mauve?" I repeated. "The universally recognized colour for danger," He explained. "What happened to red?" I asked with a frown.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go," The Doctor said. "That's safe, right?" I asked.

"Totally," He said. Then a spark came from the console and I yelped. "Okay, reasonably," He said, "Should have said reasonably there." The TARDIS continued to shake. "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" I asked. "No idea," The Doctor said. "Why are we chasing it?" I asked. "It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London," He said before stopping the TARDIS.

He walked to the doors and I followed him. We walked outside to see we were in an alleyway at night time. "Wow, night time already? I just woke up about two hours ago," I commented. "That's the beauty of the TARDIS," The Doctor said, "Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?"

"Um . . . Five days," I said. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month," He said. "A month?" I repeated in disbelief, "But we were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" He asked. "Yeah. How much is a little?" I asked. "A bit," He said. "Exactly a bit," I said. "Ish," He replied.

I sighed and looked around, "What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" I asked before we started to walk off. "Sam, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask," He said and took out his psychic paper.

I took it and read, "Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids," I read. "It's psychic paper," The Doctor said, "It tells you -"

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember," I said as we walked up to a door. "Sorry," He said. "Not very Spock, is it," I commented as he listened through the door. "Door, music, people. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech," I said. He started scanning the door with the Sonic Screwdriver, and looked at me with a frown, "Are you sure about that t-shirt?" He asked and I glanced down at my Union Flag top, and shrugged as I looked back at him. "I'm taking it out for a spin," I replied and he nodded.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

I looked around when I heard a voice of a child. I glanced back at The Doctor as he got the door opened. "Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute," He said and went inside. "Mummy?" The child's voice called again.

I looked back around and noticed a child on the roof. "Doctor, there's a kid up there," I informed before walking in the direction towards the child. "Are you all right up there?" I called. "Mummy?" He called and I climbed up the set of stairs.

I got to the roof and saw the child staring at me, wearing a gas mask. "Mummy?" He called out again. "Okay. Don't move," I said. There was a rope dangling in front of me so I grabbed it and started to climb up the wall. "Mummy. Balloon," The child said.

The rope was hanging off a blimp and it started to move, and I hold into the rope tightly. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" I called. I watched as planes heading in my direction and I hold on tightly as some planes were zooming under me. "Maybe I shouldn't not wear this t-shirt," I muttered to myself.

My hands slipped of the rope and I started to scream as I fell. All of a sudden, something blue beam caught me, " _I've got you_ ," A man's voice said. "Who's got me? And how?" I asked. " _I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field_ ," The man said.

"Descent pattern?" I repeated. " _Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? It interferes with my instrument_ ," He said. "You know, no one ever believes that," I said as I turned my phone off. " _Thank you_ ," He said, " _I'll be with you in a moment._ "

I suddenly started falling while remaining in the light field and then fell straight into a man's arms. "I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine," The man said, "The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

I let out a small moan with a frown and looked at the man. _He looks good_ I thought. "Hello," I said. "Hello. Are you all right?" He asked. "I'm fine," I said and he put me down gently, "I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to faint."

"You look a little dizzy," He said. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said before I fainted.


	23. Chapter 23

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bed. I turned to see the same man that caught me sitting at a chair, staring at me. "Better now?" He asked. "Don't know," I said, getting up. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," He replied, getting up, "One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." He gave me his ID card and I smirked. "Liar," I said, "This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

"How do you know?" He asked. "Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time. And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out," I said, letting out a chuckle.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper," Jack said. "Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over," I said as I gave the psychic paper back to him. "Oh, you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free," He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a grin. "Actually, the word you use is also available," He said. "And another one, very." I smiled, "Can we try and get along without the psychic paper?" I asked. "That would be better, wouldn't it?" He asked and I nodded.

I started walking around and Jack followed. "Nice spaceship," I complimented. "Gets me around," He said. "Very Spock," I said. "Who?" He asked and I sighed, shaking my head, "Never mind," I muttered, "Guessing you're not a local boy, then."

"A cell phone and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl," Jack said. I turned around to face him, "Wow, clever you are," I teased.

I looked down at my hands and noticed rope burns. "Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked. "Yeah," I said and whipped my head around to look out at the window, "We're parked in mid air. Can't anyone down there see us?"

"No," He replied, "Can I have a look at your hands?" I hold out my hands and he started scanning them. "You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away," He said. "A Time Agent?" I repeated with a frown.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" He asked. "Sometimes I get swept off my feet," I joked.

Jack smiled and took off his scarf before he wrapped it around my wrists. "What are you doing?" I asked with a frown. "Try to keep still," He said. As he pressed a button, he got closer to me. I smiled and he smiled back.

I looked back at my wrists and suddenly there was a glowing bundle in my hands. "Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin," Jack explained.

The glow dissipates and he untied my wrists. "Thanks," I said. "Shall we get down to business?" Jack asked. "Business?" I repeated. "Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" He asked. He pressed a button and a latch opened, "Bring up the glasses." I grabbed the glasses and carefully brought them up as I followed him out.

As soon as I got out, I looked down and noticed the ship was invisible. "I know I'm standing on something," I said. Jack pressed a button on a remote and the ship appeared. "You have an invisible spaceship," I stated and nodded, "Nice."

"Yeah," Jack said. "Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason," I said. "First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember," He said. He opened the champagne bottle and I giggled. He smiled and filled a glass. He gave it to me and our hands touched. I glanced at him and he at me before I looked down, smiling.

We sat down on two chairs that he brought up. I looked around and sighed after a long moment. "You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back," I said, getting up. "We're discussing business," Jack said. "This isn't business. This is champagne and flirting," I said with a smile as I looked down.

Jack got up and walked up to me, grabbing my chin gently and he tilted my head up. "Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" He asked.

"About what would we be negotiating?" I asked. "I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" He asked. "I should talk to my companion," I said.

"Companion?" He repeated as I moved away from him. "I should really be getting back to him," I said. "Him?" He repeated. "It's nothing like that . . ." I trailed off and looked around, "Um, do you have the time?"

Jack pressed the button on his remote and Big Ben lit up, showing it was nine-thirty. "Thanks," I said as I looked at the clock. I looked back at Jack as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" He asked. "We're not dating. We're just friends," I said as I moved away from him slightly. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled and slowly pulled my hand away. He smiled, "Do you like Glenn Miller?" He pressed the button on his remote and music started to play.

He held out his hand to me and I smiled as I took it. He pulled me close to him and we started dancing. "It's 1941," He started and looked straight in the eyes, "The height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?"

"I think you were talking just then," I said as my voice drifted off. "Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater," Jack said. "So many promises," I said. "Are you listening to any of this?" He asked.

"You used to be a Time Agent and now you're some kind of freelancer," I said. "Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal," He said and he pulled me really close to him. "I bet you do," I said, blushing a little.

"So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?" He asked. "I delegate a lot of that, yeah," I said. "Well, maybe we should go find him," He suggested. "How're you going to do that?" I asked.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech," He said. He let go of me and started scanning. I sighed, "Finally, a professional," I muttered to myself.

... ...

Jack and I were walking down a hospital trying to look for The Doctor. "Doctor," I called out. He came out of a room and walked up to us. "Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting," Jack said and shook The Doctor's hand, "Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being . . . Time Agents," I said and The Doctor nodded. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock," Jack said and then he walked past us towards the ward The Doctor was in.

"Mr. Spock?" The Doctor repeated as he looked back at me. "What was I supposed to say?" I asked, "You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping," He said, "Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll." I gave him a look, "Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

"What?" The Doctor asked with a frown. "What's a Chula warship?" I asked. "Chula?" He repeated as we walked to the ward. We saw Jack scanning the bodies on the beds, "This just isn't possible. How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asked. "What?" Jack asked with a frown. "He said it was a warship," I replied to The Doctor, "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked Jack. "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this," Jack said. "This started at the bomb site," The Doctor said, "It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" Jack snapped, "Look." He played a hologram, "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait?" I repeated. "I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," Jack said. "You said it was a war ship," I said. "They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents," He explained, "You're not, are you."

"Just a couple more freelancers," I said, shrugging. "Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour," He said, "I mean, gorgeous here was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

I looked at The Doctor, "Doctor, what is happening here?" I asked. "Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," He said, staring at Jack. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know," He replied, looking at the bodies, "Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

I walked closer to one of the bodies and stared at it before suddenly it sat up, making me jump. Jack wrapped an arm around me and pulled me back. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" All the bodies said. "What's happening?" I asked. "I don't know," The Doctor said. The bodies all got up and started walking closer to us.

"Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you," The Doctor warned. "What happens if they touch us?" I asked as we walked backwards. "You're looking at it," He said.

"Help me, mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."


	24. Chapter 24

I looked at the gas mask patients as they all were getting closer to me, The Doctor and Jack. Suddenly I had an idea and I hoped it was going to work. "Go to your room," I ordered and all the gas mask patients stood still. "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. Go to your room, and don't make me say it again," I ordered, crossing my arms across my chest.

All the gas mask patients hang their heads in shame and went back to the beds. I uncrossed my arms as I breathed in relief. "I'm so glad that worked," I said as I grabbed The Doctor's arm. "How did you do that?" Jack asked in shock.

"I just thought about what my Uncle and Aunt used to say when I was getting in trouble when I was younger," I replied before walked over to one of the patients. I sat down on the chair as I stared at him, "Why are they all wearing gas masks?" I asked as Jack stood beside me.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone," Jack said. "How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked him. "Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con," Jack explained.

"Yeah. Perfect," The Doctor said sarcastically. "The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval," Jack said. "Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did," The Doctor said.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty," Jack said. "Sam," The Doctor said. I got up and walked over to him, "Are we getting out of here?" I asked. "We're going upstairs," He said.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack said.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day," The Doctor said and then an alarm went off. "What's that?" I asked. "The all clear," Jack said. "I wish," The Doctor said and then he walked off. I waited for Jack before we both followed The Doctor out.

We looked around but didn't find him so we started to run off, "Mr. Spock?" Jack called. "Doctor?" I called. Suddenly The Doctor peeked out from the top of a staircase. "Have you got a blaster?" He asked Jack. "Sure," He said.

We ran up the stairs to The Doctor, who was standing in front of a secure metal door. "The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," The Doctor said. "What happened?" I asked. "Let's find out," He said and then looked at Jack, "Get it open."

He moved out of the way and stood beside me. "What's wrong with your Sonic Screwdriver?" I whispered with a frown. "Nothing," He whispered back before Jack's blaster disintegrated the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor asked. "You've been to the factories?" Jack asked. "Once," The Doctor said. "Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot," Jack said. "Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good," The Doctor said before he walked into the room.

"Nice blast pattern," I complimented Jack. "Digital," He said. "Squareness gun," I said. "Yeah," He said. "I like it," I said and he smirked before we followed The Doctor inside the room.

The room was filing cabinets, electronic equipment and a big mess. An observation window across the room was broken. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked. "Something got out of here," Jack said. "Yeah. And?" The Doctor asked. "Something powerful. Angry," Jack said.

"Powerful and angry," The Doctor repeated. Jack and I walked around, there were child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a stuffed teddy bear. "A child? I suppose this explains Mummy," Jack said. "How could a child do this?" I asked sadly.

" _Do you know where you are?_ " A man asked and we turned around to see The Doctor turned on a tape recorder. " _Are you my mummy?_ " The child asked. " _Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?_ " The man asked. " _Are you my mummy?_ " The child repeated.

" _What do you want?_ " The man asked, " _Do you know -_ "

" _I want my mummy_ ," The child cut him off, " _Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_ "

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," I said. "Me too," The Doctor said. " _Mummy?_ " The child asked. "It's always 'Are you my Mummy?' Like he doesn't know," I said. " _Mummy?_ " The child repeated. "Why doesn't he know?" I asked. " _Are you there, mummy? Mummy?_ " The child asked.

The Doctor started pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. " _Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?_ " The child asked. "Doctor?" I asked. "Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked. "Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" The Doctor asked. " _Mummy?_ " The child asked. "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor asked.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species," I told Jack. "Sam, I'm thinking," The Doctor said. "Cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than," I said, smirking slightly.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food," The Doctor said as he stopped. " _Mummy, please?_ " The child asked. "Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor asked.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack said. "Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The Doctor said. "Altered how?" I asked. " _I'm here_ ," The child said.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room," The Doctor said. "Doctor," I started as the tape recorder started making a noise. " _I'm here. Can't you see me?_ " The child asked.

"What's that noise?" I asked. "End of the tape. It ran out about 30 seconds ago," The Doctor said. " _I'm here, now. Can't you see me?_ " The child asked. "I sent it to it's room," The Doctor said, "This is it's room."

I looked over his shoulder, "Doctor." He turned around and we all saw that the child was standing behind him. "Are you my mummy?" The child asked and looked at me, "Mummy?"

"Doctor," I said, moving to Jack's side. "Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack said. "Mummy?" The child asked. "Now!" Jack said as he pulled something out but it wasn't his blaster. It was a banana.

"Mummy?" The child asked. The Doctor took out the blaster and aimed it at the door. He made a hole in the door, "Go now!" The Doctor ordered, "Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?!" Jack asked. "Good source of potassium!" The Doctor said as we rushed out of the room. "Give me that," Jack said as he grabbed the blaster and put the door back to normal. "Digital rewind. Nice switch," He said and tossed the banana to The Doctor.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate," The Doctor said. "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asked. "Bananas are good," The Doctor said.

The child started pounding at the wall and we all stepped back. "Come on," The Doctor said and we started running. Patients were coming from the other way to we ran back but more patients were there as well.

We had no where to go.

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us," The Doctor said. "It's controlling them?" Jack asked. "It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital," The Doctor said. "Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asked.

"I've got a sonic, um - Oh, never mind," The Doctor said. "What?" Jack asked. "It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that," The Doctor said. "Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack asked. "It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" The Doctor yelled. "A sonic what?!" Jack yelled. I groaned, rolling my eyes, "It's a Sonic Screwdriver!" I yelled.

Both men looked at me with surprise and I rolled my eyes again. "What are you looking at me for?" I snapped. The Doctor was about to say something but the child broke through the wall. I snatched Jack's blaster away and aimed at the ground. "Going down!" I warned and triggered it, and we fell through the floor.

We landed and Jack put the floor-ceiling as it was back in place. "Doctor, are you okay?" I asked. "Could've used a warning," The Doctor said. "You're welcome," I said sarcastically.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked. "Oh come on. We're going to go on about this?" I asked in disbelief. "I do," The Doctor said, completely ignoring what I said.

"Lights please and then let's keep acting like Sam isn't here," I said, rolling my eyes before starting to feel the walls. "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack asked. "What, you've never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The Doctor asked.

"There's got to be a light switch," I said and felt a light switch, "Yes." I turned it on and the lights turned on, showing that there was patients in the room that were sitting up in their beds.

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Door," Jack said and we ran to the door. He tried to use the blaster on the door but it wouldn't work. "Damn it." Jack said.

"Mummy."

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery," Jack said. "The battery?" I asked in disbelief. The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver on the door and got it open. We ran to a storeroom and he locked the door. "Don't get it wrong but that's kind of lame," I told Jack. "I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory," He said.

"I know the feeling. First time I met him, he blew my job up," I said. "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit," The Doctor said. "The door? The wall didn't stop it," Jack said.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets," The Doctor said. "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves," Jack said. "Window," The Doctor said.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories," Jack said. "There's no other exits," Sam said. "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack said. The Doctor looked at me, "So, where'd you pick this one up? Is he your boyfriend now?" He grumbled.

"Doctor," I said. "She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance," Jack said. I tried to hid my smile as I looked down and shook my head slightly before looking back at The Doctor.

"Okay," The Doctor started, "One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" I turned around to see that Jack was gone, "Yeah. Jack just disappeared."


	25. Chapter 25

I started pacing around the room as The Doctor started to work on opening the window with the bars. "He vanished into thin air. Why is it always the good looking ones who do that?" I asked. The Doctor looked up at me with a frown, "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"I mean, men. But . . . you're good looking too," I said. "Okay, thanks, that really helped," He said. " _Sam? Doctor? Can you hear me?_ " Jack spoke from a radio, " _I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you_."

The Doctor and I walked over to the radio and he showed me that it wasn't plugged in. " _It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there_ ," Jack said. "How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

" _Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill_ ," Jack replied. "Now there's a coincidence," The Doctor said. " _What is?_ " Jack asked. "The child can Om-Com, too," The Doctor said. "He can?" I asked. "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone," He explained.

"You mean the child can phone us?" I asked. " _And I can hear you_ ," The child spoke suddenly through the radio, " _Coming to find you. Coming to find you_."

" _Doctor, can you hear that?_ " Jack asked. "Loud and clear," The Doctor said. " _I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do_ ," Jack said. " _Coming to find you, mummy_ ," The child said. " _Remember this one, Sam?_ " Jack asked before the same song we danced to started to play. The Doctor looked at me in confusion. "Um, our song," I said, smiling shyly.

He nodded and smiled slightly before turning back to the window and continued to work on it. I looked down, sighing quietly before walking to a wheelchair. I sat down and relaxed on it. I looked over at The Doctor as he used his Sonic Screwdriver on the window.

"What you doing?" I asked. "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars," He said. "You don't think he's coming back, do you?" I asked about Jack.

"Wouldn't bet my life," The Doctor said. "Why don't you trust him?" I asked. "Why do you?" He shot back. "He saved my life," I stated, "Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing."

The Doctor stopped and looked at me before shaking his head as he looked back at the window. "What?" I asked. "You just assume that I don't dance," He said. "So you do dance?" I asked. "Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced," He said.

"You? Really?" I asked. "Problem?" The Doctor asked as he looked at me. "Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" I joked. "Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast," He said as he turned back to the window.

I smirked and got up from the wheelchair. I walked over to the radio and turned up the music before walking back over to The Doctor, and held out my hand. "You've got the moves?" I asked as he looked at me, "Show me them."

"Sam, I'm trying to resonate concrete," He said before turning to the window. "Jack will be back. He'll get us out," I said, "The world doesn't end because The Doctor dances." I hold out both of my hands as The Doctor turned around and faced me. He put his Sonic in his pocket and stepped closer to me before grabbing my hands and looked at my palm.

"Barrage balloon?" The Doctor asked. "What?" I asked. "You were hanging from a barrage balloon," He said. "Yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid," I said.

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly," He said. "Is this you dancing? Because this doesn't seem much like dancing," I joked. "Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise," He said.

"Yeah, Captain Jack fixed me up," I said. "Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" He asked. "Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain," I noted. "He's not really a Captain, Sam," He said, shaking his head.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy," I joked. "And . . . You sound, well . . . jealous."

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked and I am not jealous," The Doctor said. "Yeah? Your face says it all," I said, smiling a little. "I'm not," He said.

"Actually, I quit," Jack said and we looked over to see he was sitting there as we were just teleported to Jack's ship, "Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is," The Doctor said. "Oh, I do," Jack said and looked over at me, "She was gorgeous." I smiled and looked down as he continued, "Like I told her, be back in five minutes." I glanced at The Doctor to see he was looking at me before around when I looked at him. My smile faded away and I looked around.

"This is a Chula ship," The Doctor said. "Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous," Jack said. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the nanobots glowed around his hand. "Those are what fixed my hands up," I informed, "Jack called them . . ."

"Nanobots? Nanogenes," The Doctor said. "Nanogenes, yeah," I said. "Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed," The Doctor said before shaking his hand, "All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing," Jack said. "We were talking about dancing," The Doctor said. "It didn't look like talking," Jack said. "It didn't feel like dancing either," I said as Jack started to move his ship.

I went over to sit beside him, "So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" I asked. "If it makes it sound any better, it's not for the money," He said. "What's it for then?" I asked.

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back," Jack said. "They stole your memories?" I asked. "Two years of my life," He replied, "No idea what I did. Your boyfriend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?"

He got up to the crash site and we walked out of his ship, and walked to the bomb site. "There it is," Jack said before spotting a guard, "Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important."

"We've got to get past him," The Doctor said. "Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" I asked. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea," Jack said.

"Don't worry I can handle it," I said. "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him," Jack said and he walked towards Algy. "Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing," The Doctor told me. "How flexible?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy," He said. "Meaning?" I asked. "So many species, so little time," He said. "That's what we do when we get out there?" I asked, "That's our mission? We seek new life, and -"

"Dance," The Doctor finished and I nodded. We watched as Algy's face turned into a gas mask. "Stay back!" The Doctor yelled as we ran up to Jack and Algy. "You men, stay away!" Jack yelled to the other two men who ran over to us. "The effect's become air-borne, accelerating," The Doctor said before the air raid sirens start up.

"What's keeping us safe?" I asked. "Nothing," The Doctor said. "Ah, here they come again," Jack said. "Jack, didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left," The Doctor said. "For what?" Jack asked. "Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" The Doctor asked.

I frowned but listened to find out there was a woman singing. "Come on," The Doctor said and Jack and I followed him to where the voice came from, which was coming from a shed. We looked inside to see a woman in handcuffs to a table was singing a lullaby to a guard who was wearing gas mask. The Doctor walked quietly inside and used his Sonic Screwdriver to set her free before they both walked out of the shed with me and Jack.


	26. Chapter 26

We all got to the bomb site, The Doctor and Jack uncovered the space craft while the woman, Nancy and I stood by. "You see? Just an ambulance," Jack said. "That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked. "It's hard to explain. It's from another world," I replied.

"They've been trying to get in," Jack said. "Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon," The Doctor said and Jack started to press buttons, making The Doctor frown, "What're you doing?"

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it," Jack said and started to open the ship before it sparked. "Didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols," The Doctor said. "Doctor, what is that?" I asked before the patients from the hospital started banging at the doors. "Doctor," I said. "Captain, secure those gates," The Doctor said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked. "I cut the wire," Nancy said.

"Show Sam. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D," The Doctor said and he tossed me the Sonic Screwdriver. "What?" I asked. "Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" He said and I ran off with Nancy.

I used the Sonic Screwdriver on the bard wire while Nancy stood behind me. "Who are you?" She asked, "Who are any of you?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you," I said. "You just told me that was an ambulance from another world," She pointed out, "There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?"

I looked at her, "We're time travellers from the future," I replied. "Mad, you are," She said as her eyes grew wide. "We have a time travel machine," I said, "Seriously."

"It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?" Nancy asked. "Nancy, this isn't the end," I informed, "I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything."

"How can you say that? Look at it," She said. "Listen to me. I've lived in _this_ city since I was 6. I'll live _here_ , in like, 50 years time," I said. "You'll live here?" She asked in surprise. "Yes," I said.

She shook her head, "But, but you're not . . ." She trailed off. "What?" I asked. "German," She said. "Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? You win," I said softly. "We win?" She repeated in surprise and amazement. I nodded before grabbing her hand, "Come on."

We ran back to The Doctor and Jack to see they were still at the ship. "It's empty. Look at it," Jack said. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?" The Doctor listed before turning to me, "Sam."

"I don't know," I said. "Yes, you do," He said, staring at me. I frowned as I thought before my eyes grew wide, "Nanogenes," I replied. He nodded before turning to Jack, "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God," Jack said. "Getting it now, are we?" The Doctor said, "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask." I frowned, "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" I asked.

"What's life? Life's easy," The Doctor said, "A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though." He turned to Jack, "These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know," Jack said before The Doctor got to work on the ambulance. "Sam!" Nancy called and I turned around to walk over to her. We watched as the gas mask patients were approaching us. "Oh god," I breathed out before rushing back towards The Doctor, "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol," He said. "The gas mask people aren't troops," I said. "They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you," He said. "That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing," I realized.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them," The Doctor said. The patients surround us from outside the barbed wire. "Why don't they attack?" Jack asked. "Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander," The Doctor said.

"The child?" Jack asked. "Jamie," Nancy said. "What?" He asked. "Not the child. Jamie," She said. "How long until the bomb falls?" I asked Jack. "Any second," He replied. "What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor asked.

"He's just a little boy," Nancy said. "I know," The Doctor said. "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy," She said. "I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can," He said. "What're we going to do?" I asked. "I don't know," He said.

"It's my fault," Nancy said. "No," The Doctor said. "It is. It's all my fault," She said. "How can it be your -"

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

"Mummy."

We all looked over at the patients as they kept repeating the same word. The Doctor looked at Nancy, "Nancy, what age are you? 20? 21? Older than you look, yes?"

A bomb landed close to us and I turned to The Doctor, "Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds," Jack spoke. "Can't you teleport us out?" I asked him. "Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols," He said.

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do," The Doctor said. "Jack?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't. He looked at me for a moment before he was teleported to his ship.

"How old were you five years ago? 15? 16?" The Doctor asked Nancy, "Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

The gate opened and the child, Jamie stood there. "Are you my mummy?" He asked. "He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop," The Doctor told Nancy. "Mummy?" Jamie asked.

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him," The Doctor said. Nancy and Jamie walked towards each other and stopped when they faced each other. "Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked, "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy. I'm here," Nancy said as her voice broke. Jamie walked closer to her and she kneeled down to the ground. "Are you my mummy?" Jamie repeated. "Yes," She said. "Are you my mummy?" He repeated again. "He doesn't understand," The Doctor said, "There's not enough of him left."

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry," Nancy said and she hugged Jamie, and nanograms started to surround them. "What's happening?" I asked, "Doctor, it's changing her, we -"

"No, it okay," I cut me off, "Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?" I asked. "See? Recognising the same DNA," The Doctor said. Jamie let go of Nancy and she fell to the ground. The Doctor and I ran over to her. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one," He said as I kneeled down to help Nancy.

The Doctor took off Jamie's gas mask to show that Jamie was normal. "Ha-ha! Welcome back!" The Doctor said with a grin before taking Jamie into his arms, "Twenty years till pop music you're going to love it."

"What happened?" Nancy asked. "The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha!" The Doctor said, laughing before putting Jamie back on the ground, "Mother knows best!"

"Oh, Jamie," Nancy said and she hugged Jamie. "Doctor, that bomb," I said. "Taken care of it," The Doctor said. "How?" I asked. "Psychology," He replied.

Just as the bomb was hurtling towards us, it was caught by a blue light. Jack. "Doctor!" Jack called. "Good lad!" The Doctor said. "The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long," Jack said.

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" The Doctor said. "Sam," Jack said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Goodbye. By the way, love the t-shirt," He said and he disappeared back into his ship with the bomb, and flew off.

Nanogenes were around The Doctor's hands and I frowned. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Sam? I'll give you moves," The Doctor said.

He tossed the nanograms over to the gas mask remaining patients and they all fell to the ground. "Everybody lives, Sam. Just this once, everybody lives," He said. All the patients got up as their normal selves and The Doctor ran over to one of them. They exchanged a few words before The Doctor ran back over to me, "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line," I joked with a smirk. He laughed, "Let's go," He said and we both went back to the TARDIS. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Look at you beaming away," I said, smirking. "Everybody lives, Sammy! Everybody lives! I need more days like this," He said. "Doctor," I started. "Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire," He said. "What about Jack?" I asked and he stopped to turn to look at me. "Why'd he say goodbye?"

He sighed, "Sam," He started, "To get the bomb away, it will still blow up." I frowned, "Yeah, but . . ." I trailed off, staring at him. I blinked and shook my head, "He's going to die isn't he?"

"Someone had to drive the ship. He is going to sacrifice himself to destroy the bomb," He said and I shook my head, "No, no, he can't," I protested, "Doctor you have to do something. Do something."

"I can't," He said. "Can't or won't?" I asked. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "I don't know," I said, "Just get him out before he will die. Please." He sighed before turning back to the console and he pulled the lever.

"How about some music?" He asked before a song played. He stopped the TARDIS and snapped his fingers, making the doors of the TARDIS to open. I turned arounf to see we were in Jack's ship before I turned back to The Doctor.

"He's going to notice," He said as he walked over to me. He hold his hand out for me and I smiled before grabbing his hand. We started to dance and I looked over to see Jack looking over with a frown.

"Hurry up, man!" I called and Jack ran in the TARDIS. "Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson," I told The Doctor before we stopped.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff," He said before turning to Jack as he walked to the console, "Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught."

Jack shut the door as The Doctor started up the engine. "Welcome to the TARDIS," The Doctor said. "Much bigger on the inside," Jack commented. "You'd better be," The Doctor said and I walked up to Jack, "I think what The Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in," I said as I hold my hand to Jack with a smile. He smirked and grabbed my hand. "Sam!" The Doctor said and we looked back at him, "I've just remembered!"

"What?" I asked before the music suddenly changed. "I can dance! I can dance!" The Doctor said with a smile. "Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance," I said. "I'm sure he would, Sam. I'm absolutely certain," He agreed, "But who with?"

He hold his hand to me again and I smiled before taking it. I danced with him while Jack watched with a smirk. This style The Doctor could do, and I loved it when he dipped me.


	27. Chapter 27

The Doctor, Jack and I were staying in Cardiff at the TARDIS. I sat at the staircase as there was a knock on the door and Jack answered it. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" I heard Mickey asking.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying," Jack said. "Get out of my way!" Mickey said as he shoved Jack out of the way, and walked into the TARDIS. "Don't tell me. This must be Mickey," Jack said. "Here comes trouble. How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Mickey," Mickey corrected. "Don't listen to him, he's doing it on purpose," I said as I walked up to him. He smiled, "You look fantastic," He said before we hugged. "Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked. "Buy me a drink first," The Doctor said as Mickey and I pulled away. "You're such hard work," Jack said. "But worth it," The Doctor said.

"Did you manage to find it?" I asked Mickey. "There you go," He said with a smile as he gave me my passport. "I can go anywhere now," I told The Doctor. "I told you, you don't need a passport," He said. "What if we go to another country in present day. I need a passport," I stated.

"Sounds like your staying, then," Mickey said and I turned back to him with a soft smile. He shrugged, "So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there."

"Oi!" The Doctor whined. "Look in the mirror," Mickey said, "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of -"

"Handsome?" Jack asked. "More like cheesy," Mickey said. "21 Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked. "Depends all on the tone of voice you use," I said with a smirk.

"My tone meaning it's bad," Mickey said. "But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack asked. "Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel," I informed Mickey, "The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions."

"The rift was healed back in 1869," The Doctor said. "Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it," I said. "But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy," Jack said, "Harmless to the human race -"

"But perfect for the TARDIS," The Doctor said, "So just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and -"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation," Jack said. I nodded, "Like filling her up with petrol and off we go -"

"Into time -" Jack started. "And space," The three of us said in the same time. "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey said. "Yeah," The three of us said in the same time again.

Mickey smirked and shook his head. "Off we go then," The Doctor said before walking past us to the doors. Jack, Mickey and I followed him outside. "Should take another 24 hours, which means we've got time to kill," The Doctor said. "That old lady was staring at us," Mickey said, pointing over to the old woman. "Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box," Jack joked.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asked but Jack just made a gesture. "What about the TARDIS, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked. "It's a cloaking device," I said.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck," The Doctor explained.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell," The Doctor explained.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked. "I like it, don't you?" The Doctor asked. "I love it," I said with a smile. "But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do?" The Doctor asked as he put his hands on Mickey's shoulders, "Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore."

"What's the plan?" I asked as I linked arms with The Doctor, as we all started to walk off. "I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east," The Doctor said, "Trust me. Safest place in the universe."

... ...

We all sat at a table in a restaurant, laughing about Jack's story. "- I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks -" Jack said. "You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor said. "I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy," Jack said.

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor asked. "And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked. And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say -" Jack said.

"'I knew we should've turned left'," Mickey finished and we all broke out in laughter again. "I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever," I said. "Did you ever get your clothes back?"

I glanced to my side at The Doctor to see he was getting up and he grabbed a newspaper from a old man. "No," Jack replied, "I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this."

The Doctor looked at us with a frown, "And I was having such a nice day," He said and he hold the newspaper up. It was one of the Slitheen. The female Slitheen; Margaret.


	28. Chapter 28

We went to city hall and stopped. "According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit," Jack explained, "Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I will cover Exit Two. Sam, you take Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor asked. "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir," Jack said. "Right, here's the plan . . . Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" The Doctor asked. "Present arms," Jack said and we pulled out our cellphone. "Speed dial." We pressed the speed dial button. "See you in hell." We all went to different directions.

I walked around before a few moments later, my phone rang and saw it was The Doctor. I answered it, " _Slitheen_ _heading north_ ," He informed. "On my way," I said before hanging up and started to ran. I went to the nearest exit and ran out the building. I saw Margaret and she stopped as she saw me before turning around and running away.

I met back up with The Doctor and Jack and looked around. "Who's on Exit Four?" Jack asked. "That was Mickey," I replied before Mickey caught up to us. "Here I am," He said. "Mickey the idiot," The Doctor said, shaking his head. "Be fair. She's not exactly going to outrun us," I said and just then Margaret disappeared.

"Bad timing, Sammy," Mickey said. "She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her," Jack said. "Don't worry. The Doctor is very good at teleports," I said with a smile.

The Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver and hold it up, and turned it on. Margaret reappeared. They kept a pattern. Vanish and reappear. After three times, she was close enough to us.

"I could do this all day," The Doctor said. "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret asked. "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet," The Doctor stated. "Apart from that," Margaret said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and we all went back at the city hall. "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped," The Doctor told Margaret, "Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways," Margaret said. "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift," The Doctor said. "What rift would that be?" She asked. "A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go boom," Jack said.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," The Doctor said. "Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" I asked.

"We're in Cardiff, sweetheart. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native," Margaret said. "But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself," Mickey said.

"She's got a name, you know," Margaret said. "She's not even a she, she's a thing," Mickey shot back. "Oh, but she's clever," The Doctor said before he pulled the middle section out of the model and turned it over to reveal electronics.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked as he took it from The Doctor. "Couldn't have put it better myself," The Doctor said. "Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack asked Margaret.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering," Margaret said. "No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you," Jack said. "I bet she stole it," Mickey said. "It fell into my hands," Margaret said. "Is it a weapon?" I asked with a frown.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system," Jack explained.

"It's a surfboard," Mickey said. "A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah," Jack said. "And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation," Margaret said.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked. "Like stepping on an anthill," Margaret said. "How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked. "What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh," Margaret said.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" The Doctor asked. "I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margaret asked. "Blaidd Drwg," The Doctor said.

"What's it mean?" I asked. "Bad Wolf," The Doctor replied. "I've heard that before. I've heard that lots of times," I said with a frown. "Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf," The Doctor said. "How can they be following us?" I asked. "Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home," The Doctor said.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked. "I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa . . ." I trailed of. "Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor said. "Raxacoricofallapatorius. I did it!" I said with a smile and he smiled, nodding.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death," Margaret said. The Doctor shrugged, "Not my problem."

... ...

By the time we got back tot he TARDIS, it was getting dark. "This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret asked. "Like I'd give you the secret, yeah," The Doctor said.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods," Margaret said. "Don't worship me. I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters," The Doctor said, "Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked. "Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margaret said. "Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power," Jack said. "But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked. "It's not compatible, but it should knock off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to go by morning," Jack said.

"Then we're stuck here overnight," The Doctor said. "I'm in no hurry," Margaret said. "We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box," I said. "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you," Margaret said. "Well, you deserve it," Mickey said.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly ? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye," Margaret said, but none of us did.

Mickey shook his head, sighing before walking out of the TARDIS. I watched him leaving and followed him outside. He looked at the water tower and I stood by his side. "It's freezing out here," I said. "Better than in there," He said, nodding to the TARDIS, "She does deserve it. She's a Slitheen. I don't care. It's just weird in that box."

I sighed softly before looking back at the water tower, "How you doing?" I asked before looking back at him. He shrugged as he looked at the water tower, "Not bad."

"Are you and Rose . . ." I trailed off. "We not . . . Back together, Sammy," He said and I sighed sadly. "I didn't mean for you two to break up," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He said, looking back at me, "It's not your fault." I gave him a look when he glanced at the TARDIS, "It's not The Doctor's fault else, you know?" I said and he looked back at me. "He didn't mean to bring me back after a year."

He sighed, shaking his head before looking around. "And you know what else?" I started and he looked back at me. "I want Pizza. And my best friend isn't inviting me to one." He chuckled and looked away, shaking his head. "I forgot how you can be," He said and I pouted, giving him my puppy eyes when he looked back at me.

He grinned, "Come on, I'll buy you something," He gave in and I grinned, linking my arm with his before we walked off. "Do you have to go and tell him?" He asked. "No," I said, "He knows I'm with you outside. We cool."


	29. Chapter 29

After eating pizza, Mickey and I walked around with our arms linked. "The Doctor took me to this planet a while back," I said, "It was much colder than this. They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept, because if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach like a thousand miles across. And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second, in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice."

Mickey laughed, shaking his head, "You had a lots of fun, I see," He said and I giggled. I was about to say something but then there was a rumbling sound. "Is that thunder?" I asked my best friend. "Does it matter?" He asked, shrugging. "That's not thunder," I muttered as we stopped. Just above us, a lamp post sparked, making us both to step back.

"Mickey, we have to go back to the TARDIS," I said before grabbing his arm and we ran away, heading back to the TARDIS. We stopped when we saw a light just above it. That what was causing the chaos. "Come on," Mickey said before we rushed into the TARDIS. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, just little me," Margaret said before she slipped off the human arm and she grabbed me by the throat. "Sam!" Mickey called as The Doctor took a step forward. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise," Margaret warned. "I might've known," The Doctor said. "I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it," She said before looking at Jack, "You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet."

Margaret tightened her grip on my neck, making me gasp. Mickey and Jack looked at The Doctor. He stared at me and I shook my head slightly but he then looked at Jack and nodded. Jack placed the extrapolator closer to Margaret. "Thank you. Just as I planned," She said. "I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Mickey said.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you," Margaret said.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet," Jack said. "And you with it," Margaret said and she held me out, making the three men take a step forwards but stopped when she tightened her grip on me again, and I was struggling to get free. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up," Margaret said.

The console door opened and a bright light came out. "Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," The Doctor said. "So sue me," Margaret said. "It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe," The Doctor said. "It'll make wonderful scrap," Margaret said.

"What's that light?" Mickey asked. "The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul," The Doctor said. "It's so bright," Margaret breathed out. "Look at it, Margaret," The Doctor said. "Beautiful," Margaret breathed out.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light," The Doctor said. Margaret's grip loosened on me suddenly and I coughed, trying to breath again. I was pulled away and saw it was Mickey so I hugged him tightly which he returned. "It's okay," He said quietly.

"Thank you," I heard Margaret saying and we looked over to see her disappearing, leaving the skin of the body behind. "Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" The Doctor said and we all did what he said.

We all opened our eyes when The Doctor closed the console. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Sam, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." We did as we were told and everything went back to normal.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all," The Doctor said, patting my shoulder. "What happened to Margaret?" I asked, clearing my throat. "Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence," Jack said. "No, I don't think she's dead," The Doctor said.

"Then where'd she go?" Mickey asked. "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Sam. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts," The Doctor said and picked up an egg from where Margaret stood, "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" I asked. "Regressed to her childhood," The Doctor said. "But she's an egg," I said. "She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" The Doctor said.

"Or she might be worse," Jack said. "That's her choice," The Doctor said. "She's an egg," I said. "She's an egg," The Doctor confirmed, nodding. I exchanged a frown with Mickey but we shrugged it off.

"So now, we're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy," The Doctor said. "So, I'll better be off then," Mickey said and turned to me, "You'll be okay?"

I smiled at my best friend and nodded, "Yeah," I said before we hugged. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" We pulled away and he shook his head, "I should go. See you soon," He said and I nodded sadly.

"See you soon," I said. "See ya, Ricky boy," The Doctor said, waving with a grin. "It's Mickey," Mickey corrected, rolling his eyes but smirked before pointing at him and Jack, "If everything happens to her, her Aunt will hunt you two down no matter where you'll go."

I giggled while The Doctor and Jack nodded. The Doctor turned to Jack, "He isn't joking, you know," He told him and Jack's smirk faded away. Mickey smirked again, "See ya," He said before patting my back softly and then walking out of the TARDIS.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on," The Doctor said. "Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that," Jack said. "We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery," The Doctor said. "Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance."


	30. Chapter 30

I let out a small moan, opening my eyes to see that I was in a dark room. "What the . . ." I muttered and looked around. I looked up to see a man standing above me. "What happened?" I asked. "It's all right. It's the transmat," He replied as he helped me up to my feet, "Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

"Samantha. Sam as short," I said and looked around again, "Where's The Doctor?"

"Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law," The man said. "What do you mean, android? Like a robot?" I asked. "Positions, everyone! Thank you!" A woman said.

"I was travelling, with The Doctor and a man called Jack. The Doctor wouldn't just leave me," I told the man. "That's enough chat. Positions! Final call! Good luck!" The woman said. "But I'm not supposed to be here," I said. "It says Samantha on the podium. Come on," The man said.

I slowly followed him to the podium and stood beside him. I glanced over to his podium to see his name was Rodrick. I looked around again, "Why does this look familiar?" I asked myself.

The android activated and my eyes grew wide. "The android. The Anne droid," I said to myself. "Welcome to The Weakest Link!" The Anne droid said. A countdown was beginning and I swallowed slowly.

The countdown was soon over. "Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?" Anne droid asked. "Bread," Agorax said. "Correct," Anne droid said, "Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavadoe?" Futch said. "No, Pandoff. Samantha, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?" Anne droid asked. "100," I said. "Correct. Rodrick," Anne droid said. "Bank," Rodrick said. "Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?" Anne droid asked. "E," Rodrick said.

"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?" Anne droid asked. "Default," Colleen said. "Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?" Anne droid asked.

"Um, Touchdown," Broff said. "No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?" Anne droid asked. "Vowels," Agorax said. "Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?" Anne droid asked.

"White," Fitch said. "No, red. Samantha, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?" Anne droid asked. "How should I know?" I asked, frowning.

After a few questions, it got to the point where, "Samantha, what do you actually do?" Anne droid asked. "I just travel about a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose," Sam said. "Another way of saying unemployed. And yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?" Anne droid asked.

"Um . . . I think she got a few of the questions wrong," I said, shrugging. "You'd know all about that," Anne droid said. "Yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for someone," I said.

Fitch was in tears, "Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think," She said. "In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's votes that count," Anne droid said. "I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!" Fitch said. "Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye," Anne droid said.

In a moment, Fitch was disintegrated and I gasped as my eyes grew wide. "And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes," Anne droid said. "What happened?" I asked. "She was the Weakest Link so she was disintegrated," Rodrick replied.

"But I voted for her. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick! I'm not playing this," I said. "I'm not playing! I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here," Broff said and he ran off. "You are the weakest link," Anne droid said and she disintegrated Broff, "Goodbye."

"Don't try to escape. It's play or die," Rodrick told me and I looked at him before back around. _Doctor, where are you? Help me_ I thought.

... ...

I was getting horrified as another contestant was disintegrated. The show went to break. "Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?" I asked Rodrick, but I knew something will happen with him.

"Because I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation," He said.

"What do you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?" I asked, frowning. "They're in charge. They run the Game Station," He said. "Why are they called Bad Wolf?" I asked. "I don't know. It's just a name. It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing, what does it matter?" He asked.

"I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf. Different times. Different places, like it's written all over the Universe," I said. "What're you going on about?" Rodrick asked. "If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then maybe I'm not here by mistake," I said, "Someone's been planning this."


	31. Chapter 31

As the game continued, Agarox was disintegrated. "That leaves Samantha and Rodrick. You're going head to head. Let's play The Weakest Link," Anne droid said.

"That's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now," Rodrick told me. I faced grabbed my necklace in nervousness and took a deep breath. "Samantha, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" Anne droid asked.

"Is it York?"

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?"

"Stewart."

"No, the correct answer is Collins. Samantha, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"The Face of Boe."

"That is the correct answer. Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbin Frane."

"That is the correct answer. Samantha, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"Um, is it Mars?"

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"

"Would that be a goffle?"

"No, the correct answer is a paab. Samantha, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Shoes."

"No, the correct answer is hats. Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?"

"San Hazeldine."

"No. the correct answer is San Chen. Jennifer, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

"Reykjavik."

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."

 **Rodrick; 2**

 **Sam; 1**

"Oh, my God! I've done it! You've lost!" Rodrick said happily. "But I'm - I'm not meant to be here. I need to find The Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere he's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!" I said.

Suddenly I looked over to see The Doctor and Jack running into the room with a girl. "Sam!" The Doctor yelled, "Stop this game!"

"Samantha, you leave this life with nothing," Anne droid said. "Stop this game!" Jack said. "Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" I warned as I started running towards The Doctor and Jack.

 _Suddenly, everything went black._

... ...

I slowly opened my eyes, letting a small moan as I hold the side of my head. I looked around to see I was on some sort of a spaceship. I looked to the other side and my eyes grew wide when something familiar came closer to me. I backed away quickly, crawling away, "No, it can't be. You're dead. I saw you die," I said as I was against the wall.

It was a Dalek.

"Alert. Alert. We are detected," One Dalek said as it entered. "It is The Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel," Another Dalek said. "The female will stand. Stand!" The first Dalek said and I obeyed as the other Dalek opened a holoscreen to show us, The Doctor, Jack and other people.

"I will talk to the Doctor," The Dalek said. "Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello," The Doctor said. "The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene," The Dalek said.

"Oh, really? Why's that?" The Doctor asked. "We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated," The Dalek said. "No," The Doctor said and everyone looked at him. "Explain yourself," The Dalek said. "I said no," The Doctor repeated. "What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek asked. "It means, no," The Doctor said.

"But she will be destroyed," The Dalek said. "No!" The Doctor said, "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Samantha Forbes Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky."

"But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan," The Dalek said. "Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death," The Doctor said, "Sam?"

"Yes, Doctor?" I said. "I'm coming to get you," He said before he ended the transmission. "The Doctor is initiating hostile action," The Dalek said. "The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" The second Dalek said. "The Doctor will be exterminated!" The third Dalek said.

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"


	32. Chapter 32

One of the Daleks turned to me, "You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions," It said. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," I said. "Predict! Predict! Predict!" It demanded.

"TARDIS detected in flight," Another Dalek said. "Launch missiles. Exterminate," The first Dalek said. "But you can't! The TARDIS hasn't got any defences. You're going to kill him," I said. "You have predicted correctly," The Dalek said.

I was suddenly inside the TARDIS along with a Dalek. "Sam, get down!" The Doctor said and I did that immediately. "Exterminate!" The Dalek said before Jack destroyed it.

"You did it," I said. The Doctor walked up to me and we hugged each other tightly. "It feels like I haven't seem you in years," I said. "I told you I'd come and get you," He said. "I had no doubts," I said. "I did," He said and we pulled away, "You all right?"

"Yeah. You?" I asked. "Not bad, been better," The Doctor said and I smiled. "Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack asked. I walked up to him and hugged him. "Welcome home," He said.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I said and they pulled away. "Oh, you were lucky," Jack said. "That was just a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk."

"You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?" I asked The Doctor. "One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space," Jack said.

"They went off to fight a bigger war," The Doctor said, "The Time War -"

"I thought that was just a legend," Jack cut him off with a frown. "I was there," The Doctor said, "The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."

"There's thousands of them now," I said. "We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?"

"No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbours," The Doctor said. "But you can't go out there," I said, but he stepped out.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks said and their rays were stopped by a forcefield extending a good three metres out from the TARDIS. "Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything," The Doctor said.

The three stepped out. "Almost anything," Jack said. "Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks," The Doctor said. "Sorry," Jack said.

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor asked.

"They survived through me."

The Doctor, Jack and I walked up to a giant casing in front of them who spoke in a deep voice. "Sam, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks," The Doctor said.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive," The Emperor said. "I get it," The Doctor said. "Do not interrupt," Three Daleks said.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!" The Doctor snapped. The Daleks stepped back a little. The Doctor turned back to the Emperor, "Okey doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured," The Emperor said.

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," The Doctor said. "So, that makes them half human," I said. "Those words are blasphemy," The Emperor said. "Do not blaspheme," Three Dalek said.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek," The Emperor said. "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor asked. "I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" The Emperor said.

"Worship him. Worship him. Worship him," The Daleks said. "They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going," The Doctor said.

"You may not leave my presence," The Emperor said. "Stay where you are," A Dalek said. "Exterminate!" All the Daleks said as we went back into the TARDIS. The Daleks started shooting at the forcefield again and The Doctor leaned his head on the door.

"Doctor," I started softly. He turned to me and sighed, "We need to go back," He said before walking past me to the console. He pulled lever before stopping and then walked out.

Jack and I followed him out to see we were in a room with the people I saw before at the screen. "It's Floor 500," Jack told me. "What?" I asked and The Doctor nodded to me before turning back to the others, "Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!"

"What does this do?" The man asked. "Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes," The man said. "And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless. Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone," The Doctor said.

"She wouldn't go," The man said. "Didn't want to leave you," Lynda told The Doctor. "There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero," A woman said. "Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way," The man said.

The Doctor began pulling out bits of conduit, "Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding," Jack said. "Give the man a medal," The Doctor said. "A Delta Wave?" Jack asked. "A Delta Wave," The Doctor repeated. "What's a Delta Wave?" I asked.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed," Jack explained. "And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks," The Doctor added.

"Well, get started and do it then," Lynda said. "Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" The Doctor asked. "21 minutes," The man replied.

Everything was rerouted, "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading," Jack said. "Do they know about the Delta Wave?" The man asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop The Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up," Jack said.

"Who are they fighting?" The man asked. "Us," Jack replied. "And what are we fighting with?" The man asked. "The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open," Jack explained.

"There's five of us," The woman said. "Sam, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare," The Doctor said and I went over to help him. "Right, now there's four of us," The woman said. "Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls," Jack said.

Lynda came over to us, "I just want to say, um, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best," She said. "Me too," The Doctor said and she walked forwards. Jack joined us, "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him," I said. "Sam, you are worth fighting for," Jack said before he grabbed me on the sides of my face and crushed his lips to mine.

My eyes grew slightly wide but before I could respond, he pulled away and gave me one last smile before walking over to The Doctor, "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward," Jack said. He kissed The Doctor as well and I smirked. "See you in hell," Jack said and walked off.

The Doctor blinked a few times before glancing at me with a frown. Then he shrugged before turning back to work. I stared at him for a moment before walking to stand by his side. "Suppose," I spoke.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "Nothing," I said. "You said 'suppose'," He pointed out. "No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" I asked. "As soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline," He explained.

"I thought so," I muttered, sighing. "There's another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take us away. We could leave. You and me. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989," He said.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that," I said with a soft smile. "No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?" He asked. I shrugged, "I know that if I'll ask, you probably agree, but . . . We can't let people die."

He stared at me for a moment before looking away, "The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" He asked before he walked to a console and I followed him. I studied his face and knew it wasn't good, "It's bad isn't it? How bad?"

His face suddenly change expression and he turned to me with a grin, "Sam, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline," He said before running into the TARDIS and I quickly followed him.

"Hold that down and keep position," The Doctor said, placing my hands on two levers. "What's it do?" I asked. "Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart," He replied.

"I'd go for the first one," I said. "Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station," The Doctor said before running out, "Right, hold on!" He closed the doors after him and I waited for him to come back.

Suddenly, the engines of the TARDIS were starting and I frowned. "Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving," I said. I let go and ran to the door but it was locked, "Doctor, let me out!" I pounded on the door.

Suddenly I heard something behind me so I turned around to see an hologram of The Doctor, " _This is Emergency_ _Programme_ _One. Samantha, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape and that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home. And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency_ _Programme_ _One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No_ _one'll_ _even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the_ _world'll_ _move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing_."

I leaned against the door as tears fall down my cheeks. " _Have a good life. Do that for me, Sam. Have a fantastic life_." I shook my head, "You can't do this to me. You can't," I said and quickly went over to the console, trying to figure out the controls.

"Take me back! Take me back! No!" I said. The TARDIS stopped and I ran outside but froze when I saw I was back home. I shook my head slightly before rushing back into the TARDIS and ran to the console, "How do you fly? Come on."

I tried but nothing worded. I sniffed as I walked outside. I leaned against the TARDIS as a few tears continued to fall. "Sammy!" I looked up to see Rose running towards me with Mickey and I quickly looked down.

"We knew it! We heard the engines," Mickey said as they reach over to me "There's only one thing that makes a noise like that." I looked back at them and they frowned. "What is it?" Mickey asked me in concern. I felt my heart hurt and tears just started again, so I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around Rose, hugging her.

She hugged me back as Mickey put his hand on my back. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Rose asked softly. I sobbed and just rested my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes as I cried.


	33. Chapter 33

I was back home with Mickey, Rose, Aunt Jackie and Uncle Pete. "What should we order?" Aunt Jackie asked as I sat on the couch by the window, staring out. "What about pizza? Sam, you on for it?" Mickey asked. "I'm not hungry," I said, not looking at them.

"Sammy, please have something to eat," Uncle Pete said. "Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing I can do," I said. "Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off," Aunt Jackie said. "Mom," Rose said quietly.

I turned to look at them, "But it's not. It's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us, for the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here," I said. "Listen to me," Aunt Jackie started, "Right now, I love him, do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to us."

"But what do I do every day, Aunt Jackie? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work and school, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?" I asked. "It's what the rest of us do," Mickey said. "But I can't just sit here. I never was the one to just sit still," I pointed out before getting up and walking out.

I walked to the park and sat on the ground, sighing. I looked over to see Mickey and Rose walking up to me. "Hey," Rose said softly as she sat down beside me. Mickey sat on my other side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about The Doctor," He said gently. "How do I forget him?" I asked, looking down.

"You've got to start living your own life. You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had," He said. "It's going to be hard," Rose started, "But we all are here for you."

I glanced at her and then Mickey before back forwards. I frowned when I saw something was write on the pavement and also on the walls.

 ** _Bad_ _Wolf_**

"Over here. It's over here as well," I said as I got up. Mickey and Rose got up as well. "That's been there for years. It's just a phrase. It's just words," Mickey said.

"No, wait," I said, "I thought it was a warning. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and The Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there."

"But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Rose asked. "It's telling me I can get back," I said before turning to face them, "I could help him escape." With that said, I ran back to the TARDIS with Mickey and Rose following me.

We went inside the TARDIS, "All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse," I said. "Yeah, but we still can't do it," Mickey said. "The Doctor always said the TARDIS was telepathic," I said, "This -"

"This thing is alive. It can listen," Rose finished. I smiled and nodded. "It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey grumbled. "We need to get inside it. Remember, last time with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened, and there was this light, and The Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS," I said and he nodded. "If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell it what to do."

"Sam," Mickey said. "Yeah?" I asked. "If you go back, you're going to die," Mickey said. "That's a risk I've got to take," I said. Rose shook her head, "No," She said.

"Rose -"

"I said no," She cut me off, "Mickey said you can die there. That's not happening." I grabbed her hand, "You have to trust me. I need to get him back. I can do this," I said, staring into her eyes.

"This is way more dangers," She said, shaking her head. "Trust me," I begged. She started at me for a moment, taking a deep breath before giving a small nod as she looked away, fighting her tears.

"Okay," She said. "Let's get this thing open," Mickey said before walking outside, "I'll get my car!" I looked at Rose, "Thank you," I said. She shook her head before placing her hands on my shoulders, "You have to promise me something," She said, "When you get The Doctor, you have to come back. Do you get that?"

I smiled softly and nodded before we hugged tightly. "I promise," I said. We pulled away and walked outside to see Mickey driving over in his car.

I headed back inside the TARDIS as Rose attached a chain from Mickey's car to the TARDIS console, and Mickey started to drive. "Faster!" I called out and Mickey pushed down the gas pedal. "It's not moving," I said before the chain broke. I kicked the console and then sat against it, trying to calm myself down.

... ...

I don't know how long I sat there. In the TARDIS, sitting at the stairs. I looked over to see Aunt Jackie walking up to me, "It was never going to work, sweetie. And The Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe," She said softly. "I can't give up, Aunt Jackie," I said. "Lock the door and walk away," She said softly.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't give up," I said as I blinked away my tears. "Well, they not here. And even if they were, your Mom would say the same," Aunt Jackie said. "No, she or Dad wouldn't. They'd tell me to try anything. If I could save The Doctor's life, try anything," I said.

"Well, we're never going to know," She said. "Well, I know because I met Dad. I even saw Mom at her wedding and met Grandma Sarah," I said. "Don't be ridiculous," She said.

"The Doctor took me back in time, and I saw Mom and Dad," I said as I got up. "Don't say that," She said. "Remember when my Dad died? There was someone with him. A girl, a girl with blond hair. She held his hand. Aunt Jackie, that was me. That was me," I said.

"Stop it," She said as tears appeared in her eyes. "That's how good The Doctor is," I said. "Stop it! Just stop it," She said before running out. Uncle Pete walked in but Aunt Jackie just ran past him.

He turned to me with a frown, "What's going on?" He asked. Tears fall down my cheeks and I sat back down on the stairs, crying.

Uncle Pete sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. I sniffed but tears continued to fall from my cheeks, "Uncle Pete, what will I do?" I asked quietly. "I know it's hard," He said as he stroke my hair and I closed my eyes, "But sometimes you have to let go the things you love."

"But how can I?" I asked, "It's The Doctor we are talking about . . . He can't . . . He can't die. I can't let him."


	34. Chapter 34

After a little while, I was leaning against Mickey's car with him and Rose. "There's got to be something else we can do," Rose said. "Aunt Jackie was right. Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away," I said sadly.

"I'm not having that. I'm not having you just, just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger," Mickey said before frowning at he looked over my shoulder, "Something like that." Rose and I followed his gaze to see a yellow truck drove towards us. It stopped and Aunt Jackie climbed out.

"You've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it," She said. "Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked. "Rodrigo. He owes me a favour," Aunt Jackie said and then she turned to me, "But you were right about your Mum and Dad, sweetheart. Now, get on with it before I change my mind."

She threw Mickey the keys and I smiled before rushing back into the TARDIS. Rose hooked the chain up to the truck and Mickey started driving. "Keep going!" I said before suddenly, the console got open. The light appeared and I looked at it. Golden streamed into my eyes and the only thing I felt was power and warmth. The door of the TARDIS shut close and the lever pulled.

I felt - so much power.

I turned around and the doors opened, revealing me that I was back at Floor 500. I couldn't move myself but I just walked out of the TARDIS without me knowing. "What've you done?" The Doctor asked me.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," I spoke, my voice was a little metallic. "You looked into the Time Vortex. Sam, no one's meant to see that," The Doctor said.

"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor said. "Exterminate!" A Dalek said. The Dalek shot at me but my hand moved up, stopping it. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Sam, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn," The Doctor said. "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god," I said. "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal," The Emperor said.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them," I said before moving my hand, making a Dalek disintegrate. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends," I said and made all the Daleks disappear.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The Emperor said before I hold my hand up at it to make it disappear, along with the ship. "Sam, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," The Doctor said. "How can I let go of this? I bring life," I said. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death," He said.

"But I can . . . The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" I asked with a frown. "The power's going to kill you and it's my fault," The Doctor said as he got up. "I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be," I said. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" He asked.

"My head," I said with my voice creaking. "Come here," He said as he took my hand. "It's killing me," I realized. "I think you need a Doctor," He said before crushing his lips to mine. I felt suddenly weak before passing out in The Doctor's arms.

... ...

I let out a small moan, opening my eyes to see I was in the TARDIS. I sat up and looked around to find The Doctor leaning on the console. "What happened?" I asked. "Don't you remember?" He asked. "There was this singing," I said as I got up.

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away," He joked. "I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and there was this light. And . . . Did you kissed me?" I asked as he looked down at his hand.

He smiled and looked at me, "Samantha Forbes Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny," He said and I smiled.

"Then, why can't we go?" I asked. "Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this," The Doctor said. "You're not making sense," I said as my smile faded away slightly.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with," He said before he stepped back in pain.

"Doctor!" I said worriedly as I stepped forwards towards him. "Stay away!" The Doctor said and I stopped. "What's going on?" I asked. "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying," He explained. "Can't you do something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face," He said, "And before I go -"

"No, don't say that," I cut him off as tears appeared to my eyes, "Please don't say that."

"Sam, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I," The Doctor said, grinning. I smiled as a tear fall down my cheek. Suddenly, in front of my eyes, a golden light burst out of The Doctor's body.

I backed away and watched The Doctor changing. When the golden light was gone, there was a different man standing there in The Doctor's clothes. He looked at me, "Hello. Okay." He paused for a moment, "Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I?" I stared at him scared and he grinned, "Oh, that's right. Barcelona."


	35. SEQUEL

Hey guys! There you go the sequel!

The second book;

Calls;

 _Real Never Waits_


End file.
